A Tilted World
by calladragon
Summary: One night can change two lives. *Repost.*
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

**NEWNEDRA1212 - Thanks for the heads up!**

**I managed to invert and leave out some chapters here. Rather than pull the whole file - I'll fix the ending over the next few days and update the rest when I get it done. That's what I get for trying to make one long file out of multiple files and taking it for granted I did it right the first time around. Sorry for the inconvenience.~Calla**

**This is the original, rough draft form of this story. It has not been edited, nor will it be. I'm simply reposting the 3 or 4 stories I still have from before exactly as they were written. ~Calla**

**The Mentalist belongs to Bruno Heller & Co. No copyright infringements intended and I receive no compensation for these stories as I own absolutely no part of them. **

**Chapter One**

Lisbon fumbled listlessly with the papers on her desk. It had been a good couple of hours since she'd focused on work. Instead she'd just wasted precious time staring out the window preoccupied with her tumultuous thoughts. Truthfully, she was ready to leave but Jane wasn't cooperating. He was parked on that stupid leather couch in the bullpen. Oh, he wasn't napping or even playing possum today. That she could handle. She'd have just slipped out leaving him happily snoozing, or pretending to snooze, as she had so many times before, but not tonight. That wasn't happening.

Tonight her nemesis sat alertly watching her every move. She couldn't escape without being accosted and sucked into his devious little mind games. That was a state of affairs to be avoided at all cost. She was so not in the mood. Despite closing the blinds hours ago, she hadn't been able to completely shut him out. When had Jane ever respected wishes and boundaries? Tonight was no exception.

He'd paced outside her office off and on several times throughout the day. Mercifully he'd not crossed the imaginary line in the sand and physically disturbed her. Oh, no, he'd merely made her a mental and emotional wreck instead. Lisbon laughed caustically at the twisted reality she was living. Damn the man for being such a pervasive nuisance. Damn the case for breaking all of them. Damn her for letting that night happen. Damn her most of all for not being able to forget it.

Staring out the window, Lisbon surrendered to her memories. The team had been shell shocked more than usual at the end of the Asborough case. No one had expected the lovely young socialite to be the murderer of the cherubic toddler including the emotionally decimated much older father. It seemed all the money in the world hadn't bought the man the happiness he craved. Jane had handled the case with surprising tact right down to comforting the grieving father over the loss of his only child. Lisbon had experienced an unexpected rush of affection and pride at his uncharacteristic compassion.

After the work was done, the team had gone to their usual dive to decompress. They'd avoided discussing the case by mutual consent. Instead, they'd indulged in caustic banter and dark humor over a dinner of unhealthy bar food followed by a few games of pool and a shot or two of mind numbing tequila. Lisbon knew she was showing more cracks than usual. That her companions also noticed was apparent by the concerned looks they cast her way when they thought she wasn't looking. In fact, she hadn't resisted when Jane suddenly bundled her into her coat a couple of hours into their morbid celebration and escorted her out the door.

She'd just let him lead her to her SUV. She hadn't even protested when he'd taken the keys from her shaking hand and carefully belted her into the passenger seat. She hadn't protested when he'd stopped by the office parking lot, grabbed a bag from his car, and sped away into the night leaving the rejected vehicle behind. It wasn't as though his car wasn't a familiar sight at the office all hours of the day and night. Truthfully, she had been in no state to drive. Jane had known this as he seemed to know most things connected with her.

Lisbon had merely closed her eyes and ignored the solitary tear rolling down her cheek. It was never pleasant when a child died, but there was something gut wrenchingly poignant about the loss of this child. She'd wept in the privacy of her home away from prying eyes more times than she could count over the pointless loss of this tiny life. Sitting in the silence of her car with Jane's hand resting comfortingly on her thigh, Lisbon accepted this case had stirred everything maternal within her in unexpected ways. She'd been blindsided emotionally in ways she wasn't equipped to handle.

She was at the mercy of feelings and desires she'd always kept safely locked away. Lisbon acknowledged she longed to wrap her arms around a child of her own. She longed to protect her daughter from the evils of the world. She longed to shower her child with all the maternal love and devotion Tiffany Asborough should have known but hadn't. Somewhere deep inside, she acknowledged she would never do these things unless she had a child of her own. A child she never expected to have given her track record of failed relationships and her chosen line of work. Lisbon wasn't aware of the look she slanted the blonde haired consultant or of the acknowledging touch of his hand.

She recalled only the feel of his fingers at her back as he'd escorted her through her front door. He'd removed her coat and put it away before disappearing into her kitchen to return a few moments later with a couple of shots of the expensive tequila she kept hidden away for times like this. Staring deeply into each other's eyes, they'd tossed the shot back before Lisbon dropped her empty glass on the carpet as she reached for Jane. Far from resisting her assault as expected, he'd had her half naked against the door doing unspeakable things before she'd known what hit her. Jane had been an unbelievable lover who'd understood her triggers in ways no one ever had. Lisbon shook her head trying to hold the torrid memories at bay.

Jane watched Lisbon fumbling with the papers on her desk. He'd watched her reflectively staring out the window off and on for the past two hours. Every now and then she'd open a file only to shut it in defeat a few minutes later. He'd known what she was thinking by the guilty flush staining her cheeks. She'd been contemplating that night with disbelief and wonder. Disbelief it happened at all and wonder at the passion they'd shared. He'd done the same thing himself more times than he cared to admit.

Lisbon had been a surprisingly sensual lover. She'd been unbelievably wicked and unbelievably tender in ways he'd never imagined. She'd surprised him with her receptiveness before coldly shutting him out in the light of day. Jane hadn't been able to breach the defenses she'd suddenly thrown in his face. He'd finally surrendered in defeat.

Temporarily resigned to his fate, Jane had known her reaction had less to do with him and more to do with the bastards she'd been with before. The fools who'd not had the decency to stay the night after sharing the privilege of her bed. Even that insight hadn't allowed him to make things right. Their relationship had reverted back to the less than satisfying status quo once the forbidden night was over.

Today, unbeknownst to one Teresa Lisbon, the status quo was about to shift yet again. Jane knew she was waiting for him to depart so she could flee to the safety of her home. That was just too bad. This was a secret she wasn't keeping any longer. He had no intention of leaving until they had the confrontation she'd been avoiding for way too long.

**Chapter Two**

"Teresa, we need to talk."

Though there was no one left on the floor but them, Jane closed and locked the door behind him. The blinds remained drawn as they had been for most of the day. Lisbon had not been in a communicative mood today. Jane didn't touch her, not because he didn't want too, but because she would only flinch away. She was an edgy creature at the best of times and this was not one of them.

"I'm not hiding. I have work to do. You can leave whenever you like."

"I can't leave any more than you can. Not with this situation hanging between us."

"Jane, there is no situation. It was a moment and now it's passed." The words were cold and they would have hurt had he not known the truth driving her.

"You're saying we were just a little stress relief after a particularly nasty case?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"I've had enough of talking to your back."

Lisbon wasn't entirely surprised when the chair spun around forcing her to look into Jane's deceptively calm face. She wasn't surprised, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She knocked his hands off the back of her chair. This was the more aggressive Lisbon he was used too. From the fire in her eyes he wasn't surprised when she sprang to her feet and stormed across the room.

"Having a conversation you don't want to have."

"You're right, Jane, I don't."

"Well, Lisbon, that's too bad. I've tried to be patient, but we're running out of time. You won't be able to deny the moment that's passed much longer and we both know it. Stop trying to push me away when I only want to help."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jane's abrasive laugh at her open denial wasn't a pretty sound.

"I'm talking about this." Lisbon flinched visibly away from the hand pressing firmly against her belly. Breaking his grasp, she walked across the room putting a more comfortable distance between them.

"You know."

"I knew before you did."

"You couldn't have."

"How much do you want to bet? I promise you'll lose."

Lisbon just stared at him. What had ever made her think she could hide such a thing from the all knowing Patrick Jane? She felt her shoulders drooping in abject resignation at the truth of his words.

"How?"

"My dear, I noticed when the inevitable chocolate cravings never came. I noticed the despair in your eyes when you finally accepted you were really much too late."

Lisbon blushed at his words. There was something far too intimate about Jane knowing her cycle better than she did. The man perceived too much. However, that he betrayed his precious mind reading secrets revealed the turmoil he was feeling. The unflappable Patrick Jane was shaken.

"I noticed the day you switched from coffee to those disgusting herbal teas and the day you stopped coming in two hours early and leaving three hours late. I also noticed the first time you came in a little green around the gills and I've noticed every day since." Lisbon wanted to deny his words, but couldn't. She felt more than a little green at the moment.

"I know there's a safety pin beneath your belt discretely holding your slacks together. That button finally gave up the ghost exactly two hours and twenty-five, no, make that twenty-six minutes ago." Lisbon didn't want to know how he knew that. Probably saw her rooting around in her drawer for the safety pin she knew was there but couldn't find. "I've also noticed your breasts are noticeably fuller when there's no discernible reason why they should be. You certainly haven't regained an ounce of the weight you lost during the case.

Teresa, do I really need to say more or will you finally admit the truth?"

"Why do I have to admit anything? You seem to know all of my secrets anyway."

"Not all of them, but this one, yes. My child shouldn't be a secret. Not from me."

"What makes you think it's yours?"

"What makes you think it's not? Woman, I know you better than that. You haven't had a real date in ages, and you're not the type to pick up some stranger in a bar." Jane was wise enough not to mention the Mashburn fling so thankfully Lisbon wasn't obliged to kill him.

"Like bedding Patrick Jane isn't." Jane ignored the unladylike snort accompanying her remark.

"Lisbon, what happened that night was a long time coming. Tiffany Asborough's death was just the final straw for both of us. It was going to happen anyway."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, Teresa, I do. I was destined for your bed because we both want me there. Stop deluding yourself. Our desires finally imploded when we weren't quite prepared for the consequences."

"Disastrous consequences." He didn't miss the note of panic in her voice.

"A child is never a disaster, my dear, just sometimes a little unexpected." As much as he wanted to hold her and comfort her, Jane restrained himself. She would not respond well to his touch at the moment.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I'm far from calm, Teresa, but I don't think my losing it would do either of us any good." He was quaking on the inside even if it didn't show.

"Probably not."

"I know not. Besides, I've had a few weeks to get used to the idea." There was no accusation in his tone, only resigned acceptance.

"I suppose you have."

"Teresa, I'm not unhappy or truly surprised by this." Jane noticed the raised eyebrow at his remarks.

"You're not surprised?"

"You aren't either if you're honest. It's not like we did anything to prevent getting you with child." The antiquated terminology fit the gravity of the moment surprisingly well. "We both know the opposite is true."

A derisive laugh met his words. Lisbon couldn't argue with his honesty. She'd known she wasn't protected and she hadn't cared. All that mattered at that moment was skin against skin and the wicked things Jane was doing to her. Clarity had not prevailed though it had been whispering in her ear throughout the night and into the morning light.

A ghost of a smile played over Jane's lips as he remembered their frenzied couplings that night. Not once, not twice, but three times in the matter of a very few hours. Rather impressive stamina for a man his age even if it was fueled by years of pent up lust towards his boss and the horrendous murder of a beautiful little girl by her psychopathic mother. There was something darkly ironic a child had died while another was given life that night.

"Stop patting yourself on the back for knocking up the boss. This little problem can't be fixed by one of your cheeky grins." An amused smile played across her lips. It was a sliver of levity in an otherwise nightmare situation.

"There's nothing to fix since nothing's broken. I suppose this conversation means you're keeping it?" Earnest expectancy shone in his beautiful eyes.

"That was never an option." Lisbon's hand unconsciously came to rest protectively over their unborn child. Jane didn't miss the dangerous maternal glint in her eyes. "Of course I'm keeping it."

"I never thought otherwise, but I had to ask."

Lisbon didn't flinch when Jane carefully reached around her to rest his hands over hers. It wasn't entirely unexpected. She just relaxed into him savoring the intimacy of the moment. She'd missed the feel and smell of him more than she cared to admit. Keeping his touch light, Jane closed his eyes in gratitude at being allowed this precious moment.

"Patrick, not keeping our baby was never an issue. Telling you was." She didn't even realize she'd called him by his given name.

Jane pressed his lips against the palm suddenly curving against his cheek. It was the first time in months Lisbon had allowed herself to touch this man with anything but the most perfunctory of gestures. It was the first time she'd admitted how desperately she craved his touch. How desperately she craved his maddening company.

"Now that you have, we can go home." Gently grasping her arms, Jane turned Lisbon around to face him before dropping a tender, but hungry, kiss on her lips. He was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back. "I'll meet you at your place in two hours." Dropping a kiss on her forehead, Jane reluctantly broke their embrace but it was time to move on with his plan.

"What?"

"I need to swing by my place to get a few things."

"What?"

"It's the next logical step, Teresa. You're pregnant with my child. You're having a rough time. You don't think I'm going to be anywhere but by your side helping you through this." And in your bed, but that was a conversation for another time. He'd pushed it by kissing her even if she'd responded positively to his overture.

"I guess this means I'll have to get you your own key." He was surprised at how easily she capitulated.

"That would be nice. We both know I'll still get in if you don't."

"Jane, I don't know what kind of crazy ideas are going through your head but you're not sleeping in my bed so just get that thought out of your head. We are so not going there again." Ah, she wasn't as distracted as he'd thought. That cautious mind was still churning away. No matter, it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Why not? The only reason you kicked me out in the first place was because it was unprofessional. It certainly wasn't because you weren't satisfied." Lisbon wanted to smack the proud smirk off his face even if his words were true. "Besides, from my perspective, I never agreed to go." Jane was deadly serious again.

"Letting you in my bed is what got us in this mess in the first place."

"My dear, you can't get pregnant again." The sharp dismissive sound wasn't unexpected. Lisbon was not amused.

"There was also the little matter of you having undue influence over my decisions among other reasons." It was Jane's turn to snort at the ridiculousness of her comment.

"Woman, I don't know how much more unprofessional you can get than carrying your consultant's child. I also don't know how much more undue influence said consultant can have than the fact you're carrying his child. Your arguments are utterly ridiculous." She'd known Jane was going to get obstinate before it was over.

"I'll take your opinion under advisement. I'll see you at the house when you get there." Lisbon grabbed her bag before walking towards the door. He was making a little too much sense and her exhausted body was perking up in ways she was unwilling to contemplate. Better to forget the things her body wanted to remember.

"Hey, Lisbon, wait a minute. Are you hungry?" He'd almost forgotten his main reason for accompanying her home.

"Not really. It's been a while since I've been hungry. Your kid doesn't seem to like anything I eat."

"You have to eat something. You're supposed to be gaining weight, not losing it. By the look of you that's not how it's going." Jane eyeballed her figure not at all happy with what he saw. "I'll swing by and pick something up on the way over, any preferences?"

"Surprise me." The resigned roll of her eyes as she opened the door said it didn't really matter since it wasn't staying down.

Jane watched Lisbon walk out the door before closing the door behind them. They walked in companionable silence to the elevator. Neither said a word on the way down. He walked her safely to her car before heading for his own. He'd resisted the urge to kiss her again knowing such a gesture would not be appreciated. There was also the downside of not knowing who might be watching. All in all, things had gone better than expected. Thankfully, Lisbon hadn't pulled her gun out and shot him on the spot when he suggested moving in with her.

She'd just accepted he was going to be there without a fight. She was obviously more overwhelmed by the situation than he'd thought. Or she was more under the weather. Either way, things weren't the way they should be. But, she'd be a good mother once she got her bearings. He knew that. Until that time, he'd just have to be there to guide her along.

Besides, it wasn't like he'd never done this before. He'd been a father once and a good one by all accounts. He'd been a good husband, too, though Lisbon didn't know that. Not that there hadn't been fireworks on occasion, there had. But that was to be expected. He was Patrick Jane. He'd be good this time too. Having done it once, Jane was confident he could do it again only better. All he had to do was get the ring on Lisbon's uncooperative little finger and the rest was a piece of cake.

**Chapter Three**

Lisbon lay on the couch nursing her ginger ale waiting for the inevitable knock with trepidation. She already doubted the wisdom of her ways. Her world was difficult enough without adding a clairvoyant mentalist to the mix. Between twenty-four hour nausea and trying to hide her condition, she had very little energy left to handle her wayward consultant. Now she was letting the cause of her problems into her life to wreak havoc on her world.

She shook her head as she thought about her depressingly sterile existence. All of her guilty little pleasures were gone. Forget her secret addiction to exotically scented bubble baths accompanied by a glass of wine, a good book, and her favorite sandalwood candles. Forget her spicy oriental perfume, scented body washes and shampoos. Such luxuries she'd once taken for granted couldn't exist in the pregnant by Jane universe she now lived in. Why was she really all that surprised? The man was a royal pain, why should his kid be any different?

Lisbon lamented anything scented had long since been banished to the trash can though she hadn't been able to part with her beloved perfume. It was the one indulgence she planned to resume as soon as it became tolerable again. The small bottle now safely hidden in the back of her refrigerator in a freezer bag was out of sight and out of mind for the moment. Let Jane try to figure that one out. Perfume in the fridge. On second thought, who was she kidding, he was Jane. A wicked smile curved her lips as she slipped gracefully into peaceful slumber.

She wasn't surprised to awaken awhile later to the sound of a key scraping in the lock. The sound of the very key she'd pressed into Jane's palm as he'd turned to close her car door after work. The very key she'd had made the day her pregnancy was confirmed. She'd carried the key in her purse ever since. She'd known what was coming and she'd lacked the will to resist even then.

Lisbon's eyelids were too heavy to fight through the haze to acknowledge the man walking through the door. It wasn't like Jane didn't know his way around her apartment. He did. Better than he knew his way around her bed which was surprisingly well. The man was more invasive than kudzu. Despite her thoughts, she couldn't help smiling when he swiped a light kiss across her lips though she stubbornly refused to open her eyes. She was too close to retreating comfortably into the welcoming darkness. Mumbling something about Sleeping Beauty Jane grabbed the glass of ginger ale perched precariously on her stomach. She heard him walk across the room into the kitchen as she drifted off again.

Jane sat the swiped ginger ale on the counter beside the groceries he'd picked up on the way over. He'd let Lisbon sleep until he got everything put away. She was less likely to fight him once his clothes were hung in her closet and his underwear and socks stowed neatly in her drawers. After putting the carefully selected fruits and vegetables in the refrigerator bin and the various odds and ends in the cabinets, Jane headed for the bedroom to unpack his clothes.

First, he'd put his toiletries away in the bathroom. Uh oh, the fragrance fiend had struck again. His first wife had gone through that for a few short weeks before everything evened out. With Lisbon, he had a feeling he wouldn't be wearing cologne until after the baby was born. Nothing had been easy for her so far and he didn't expect that to change. Shaking his head, he put his things away. He'd just go out tonight after Lisbon was asleep to buy his own unscented necessities. It wouldn't do to make Lisbon sick in the middle of wooing his wife-to-be.

Walking back into the bedroom he opened the closet door. His lady love was on to him. She'd already cleared out half her closet. While completely unexpected, it was a pleasant surprise. Half the battle was obviously won. After hanging his shirts and his suits neatly in the closet and putting his shoes away, Jane walked over to the dresser. He was again pleasantly surprised that Lisbon had done the same with her dresser and wardrobe. She'd cleared out several drawers in both which more than met his needs. After making sure everything was neatly stowed away, Jane carried his suitcase and boxes into the spare bedroom and stored them on the top shelf of the empty closet.

Satisfied he'd left everything as neat as he'd found it, Jane took a shower and washed his hair using the unscented soap and shampoo he found in the bath. He'd root out her scentless deodorant and shaving cream when he was done. Bathed, shaved, and satisfied he only smelled like Jane, however a Jane smelled, Patrick donned slacks, a shirt, and the ever present vest. Wiggling his toes he decided bare-footed was fine. He was in for the evening after all.

**Chapter Four**

Turning off the light and closing the door, Jane headed for the kitchen to reheat the clear chicken soup he'd purchased at the deli and make the instant mashed potatoes he'd brought for Lisbon. While he'd have preferred to show off his culinary skills by fixing homemade, he knew her fragile stomach couldn't handle all the butter and cream so instant potatoes whipped up with chicken stock it would be.

While his wife had been blessed to suffer very little from the dreaded side effects of carrying a little Jane, Lisbon was not so lucky. Loading the tray he found stored on the top shelf of the pantry with a steaming bowl of chicken soup, crackers, mashed potatoes, and fresh ginger ale, Jane headed for the couch. Setting the tray on the coffee table, he sat beside Lisbon and gently kissed her awake. Expecting a more violent response, he was pleasantly surprised by her shy smile and calm demeanor.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hold my eyes open. How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Maybe an hour, hour and a half, tops. I brought you something to eat."

"I'm really not hungry."

"You have to eat. It isn't a lot. It's just a couple of small servings of some really bland foods. You won't get sick. I give you my word."

"Well, since you give me your word, then I guess I have to do it." The biting sarcasm was like music to his ears. "Help me up. I seem to be all tangled up in blankets."

Rising, Jane easily lifted the blanket which wasn't tangled at all only being sat on by an oblivious male, and shoved it aside. Any comments about bed head and Mouse ears died in his throat. Given the erratic state of her hormones, Jane knew any joy derived from such annoying commentary paled in comparison to a slow death by cranky Lisbon.

Truthfully, the woman before him was surprisingly hot with her sleep mussed hair and green Mickey Mouse tank and matching shorts leaving little to his rapidly over stimulating imagination. It was time to get his mind off a mostly naked Lisbon even if her remarkably fuller breasts were spilling out of the confines of her too small top. Yep, it was definitely time to imagine something less enticing before he did something rash that could land him six feet under.

"Here, you need to eat something before it gets cold. The ginger ale stays over here until you finish. Not drinking while you eat will help it stay down."

"When did you become the pregnancy expert?"

"Since I noticed my kid was wreaking havoc on his mom and endangering both of them like his old man. I did a little research. Let's see how good it was."

"Okay. I'm willing to give it a shot."

The potatoes were still warm and deliciously light and creamy. Turning surprised eyes to the chef, Lisbon turned to the small bowl of chicken soup. While the soup smelled good and tasted even better, she had absolutely no interest in the saltines. She'd eaten a ton of them and not a one had stayed down. She already had enough bad memories of those stinking crackers that weren't nearly as tasty the second time around to last several lifetimes.

"So far so good but I'm not touching those. You can just put them back where you got them. They don't stay down."

Jane had to bite down the laugh he knew would get his head torn off. Lisbon was staring at the saltines with same the glare she reserved for the dirt bags unlucky enough to sit across the interrogation table from her at the CBI. Tonight was not a good time to be the despised crackers.

Sweeping the offending saltines out of sight and back into their cellophane sleeve, he handed Lisbon her glass of ginger ale. Gratefully she tossed the glass back as he'd seen her do tequila shots on the rare occasions she'd indulged in something stronger than wine or beer. Fortunately she wasn't much of drinker despite the bottle in her desk so it wasn't a habit she had to kick.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Give me a moment to clean up and I'll be right back."

"You don't have to do that. I'll get it later."

"I'm taking care of you tonight. You won't rest as long as you know there's a mess in the kitchen even if it's only a little mess."

Lisbon snorted and let it go because she knew he was right. The man knew her too well. Jane swept the tray into the kitchen where he made short work of washing the dishes and putting them away. She didn't protest when he pulled her to feet before sprawling out on the couch and pulling her down on top of him. It was actually rather pleasant having a human body pillow enveloping her. His arm was draped lightly across her waist while her head was cushioned between his shoulder and the curve of his chin. It was more than nice actually.

"You look a little more bright eyed and bushy tailed than you did a while ago."

"I feel it. I guess I was really hungry."

"You sound surprised. How long has it been since you've eaten a decent meal and kept it down?"

"Almost since the beginning I guess. My doctor's not too happy with me at the moment. I'm four pounds down from my first appointment when he expected me up at least ten by now."

Jane knew exactly how her doctor felt. He'd been greatly disturbed watching the pounds fall off the senior agent over the weeks they'd worked the little girl's grizzly murder. He hadn't liked the deepening circles under her eyes or the occasional aroma of spirits wafting off her as she left for the night. Child murders were always hard, and this one was particularly wicked.

In the end, none of them had been able to reconcile the soft spoken ethereally pretty woman with the jealous harpy who'd taken her own child's life in so heinous a way for so heinous a reason. That she'd grown tired of sharing her husband's love with the child they'd created was no reason to stab and mutilate a beautiful little girl. The case still haunted all of them to some degree. That the case continued to affect Lisbon most of all was apparent in the fact she'd failed to regain any of the weight she'd lost.

"We both know you're down a lot more than that because of the Asborough thing. You've got to take better care of yourself now." Jane had seen exactly how much the case had ravished her body the night their child was made. Passion aside, he'd been shocked by what he'd seen.

"The baby's still growing. Why do you think the button popped off?"

"My dear, the baby is growing at your expense. There will come a time when that won't be true so we're going to turn things around now for both of you. As for the other, we both know those are your skinny pants. The ones that only see the light of day when you lose that weight you can't really afford to lose because of some particularly evil case. However, when said evil case is solved with a stroke of Jane genius you usually quickly rebound. A little too much case closed pizza will do that to a girl, you know. Pack that annoying weight right on."

"Jane, you are so dead."

"My dear, back to more important things. We both know that hasn't happened this time." His voice was deadly serious as he steered the conversation into safer waters. "You're pushing fifteen pounds off your normal weight even if you weren't pregnant and that isn't good since you are. We both know your current state has nothing to do with anything we're working on and everything to do with the havoc our little Jane is causing your system. You waistline is expanding while the rest of you remains way too thin. Except for your luscious breasts as I've already mentioned of course."

"Leave my breasts out of it."

"I'd rather not, but if you insist. Back to what we were talking about before I was so rudely interrupted. My dear, at the rate you're going everyone at the CBI will realize you're pregnant long before either of us is ready for them to know. By the time you get that delightful little pooch you should already have forming here but don't," Jane's warm hands slid below the elastic waist of her shorts to caress her lower belly. "It will be painfully obvious to everyone you're with child because your baby bump will look exactly like what it is."

"That can't happen. Jane, stop with the hand thing." Lisbon actually giggled as she halted the downward descent of his wayward hands.

"That's why I'm here to take care of you. I think you'll do better once we get you eating small amounts of bland foods throughout the day. Though your morning sickness should be nearing its end, I don't think that's happening with you. You are a rather difficult woman after all. Why should this be any different?"

"Jane."

"Not to worry. We'll have you fattened up in no time. I'm going to enjoy having more Lisbon to love."  
"Jane, you're so done as soon as I find the energy to kill you and hide the body. Right now I'm too comfortable to move. I guess you get to live a few more minutes until the next asinine remark comes out of your mouth."

"Lisbon, we both know you'll never get fat, but your body will round out beautifully to accommodate our growing child. I can't wait to see it. There's nothing sexier than a pregnant woman you know."

"You sound like you mean that."

"Why wouldn't I? Any man who doesn't feel that way is a fool. It's our child causing all those changes, a life we created together. If that's not sexy I don't know what is."

"I could get used to hearing you talk like this." Lisbon didn't protest the warm hands tenderly caressing the naked expanse of her belly from breast to hip while remaining in comfortably neutral territory.

"Then get used to it. Get used to hearing the words and feeling my touch. I want to share every change with you." Jane was pleasantly surprised she was allowing his hands to roam so freely over her body. His Lisbon wasn't comfortable with casual touch.

"Were you like this the first time around?" The question slipped out before Lisbon could stop it. Whether Jane would answer was another matter entirely.

"Don't think so, but I was a different man back then." That was something, but not enough.

"How so?" She didn't expect more, but a girl could hope.

"Touchy feely, proud, arrogantly aroused by what I'd done, but it wasn't the same."

"How so?" She shouldn't ask, but she desperately wanted to know.

"Teresa, I loved my wife. I was happy and excited we'd made a child, but I wasn't fascinated by the whole process like I am with you. I had too many other distractions of my own." His hand continued the seemingly mindless caress of the nonexistent bump of their child. Lisbon knew the gesture was far from meaningless. Jane's thoughts were churning at dizzying speeds.

"You're fascinated by this?"

"Absolutely. In spite of how rough things have been, I've enjoyed watching the subtle changes only I can see. I want to share all of this with you." His gesture encompassed her form.

"Right. We'll see how you feel around this time tomorrow."

"I'll feel exactly the same, my dear. I'm here for the good, the bad, and the ugly."

"Thank you." Lisbon truly hoped he was.

"Thank you for finally letting me in."

Words deserting her, Lisbon turned give him a quick kiss on the lips before shielding her face against his chest. Understanding her silent communication, Jane allowed her shy retreat back into her comfort zone. Gently stroking her hair, he contemplated what he wanted to say.

"Teresa, we were young. We shared the silly things that seem so important, but really aren't. Both Angela's pregnancy and our daughter's birth were relatively easy from what we'd been led to expect. Charlotte was lovely from the moment she entered the world. We were happy living in our pleasant little bubble. The money was good and the fame was better."

"It sounds like a fairy tale."

"In some ways, perhaps it was. Don't think Angela didn't have a temper and don't think I didn't push her buttons regularly, but we were happy for the most part. There isn't anything more I can say.

Except one day my mouth wrote a check no man should have to pay and that life was over. The great Patrick Jane was a shattered man."

"Patrick."

"Shush, my dear, there's nothing you can say." Gathering his thought, he decided to persevere. "After years of walking through the darkness and shadows, the shattered man was slowly drawn back towards the light. That light was you, my dear.

You have given me a second chance I never knew I wanted and I certainly never expected to have. Teresa, I won't mess this up. You have my promise." His voice was gravely serious.

"I won't let you. I just hope you realize it won't be the same."

"How could it? You're nothing like Angela. My wife was tall and elegant. She was confident in her beauty, her womanly wiles, and she knew how to use them. We'd been a couple for a few years when we decided to start a family." Jane was as surprised as Lisbon that he was being so open with her even under the guise of teasing. He betrayed his shock by the look in his eyes even as he pushed through his discomfort.

"How could this possibly be the same? We're hardly married and we're certainly not a couple." Jane silently added the 'yet' to the end of his sentence. "You're just a dark haired midget I made a kid with in a night of illicit passion against your front door."

"Damn it, Jane." The stinging smack wasn't totally unexpected.

"Teasing aside, I don't expect it to be the same. I'm a different man. I'm drawn to a different woman. I know you aren't Angela and I don't want you to be. That chapter of my life is closed. Never forgotten, mind you, just closed as another has opened."

Jane found emerald eyes staring earnestly into his. Lisbon wasn't breathing as she hung to his every word. He'd not meant to admit what he'd just said and they both knew it. Oh, well, it was too late now. Since he was in for a penny in for a pound, he might as well continue as he'd already begun.

"As for you, I know exactly who you are. You're Teresa Lisbon, the finest CBI Senior Agent I know, and probably the finest human being I know. You have a bit of a cop mouth we'll have to tame before the kid comes along to mimic your every word, but I can live with that. Woman, do not hit me again. I'm only speaking the truth.

Though I'm grateful, I can't believe you've put up with my crap all these years. If that weren't enough, you're incredibly beautiful inside and out, and incredibly sexy, you just don't know it. You have no idea how pregnancy can possibly make you more desirable, but it will. You wouldn't know a womanly wile if it slapped you in the face, but you have me wrapped around your little finger. I can't tell you how honored I am that you carry my child. It's more than I deserve."

"Don't make me cry."

"It's okay if you cry. I'll probably join you before we're done. Here, put this somewhere safe when you get a chance. I don't need it anymore."

"Oh, no. You are so not doing this. I'm not asking and I don't expect it." Lisbon's fingers curved around the gold ring he pressed into her palm.

"I know you don't, but I can't dishonor either of you that way. It wouldn't be fair to any of us. Angela can't be the specter between us.

Besides, I'll put it back on in the morning. We don't want anyone at the office getting suspicious anything has changed. The rumors have been rampant from the beginning, but there's never been any proof to hang us. I don't want to start malicious tongues wagging now that there is."

Oh, yes, Jane had heard them all. Most of the gossip ran along the lines that hot monkey sex was the only reason the straight shooting Teresa Lisbon put up with her consultant's questionable antics. Even their unbelievable solve rate didn't justify his unorthodox methods at times. While amused at the assumption he was good in bed, he'd hated the maligning of his boss's character. Contrary to what one would think Jane had done his best to quell such disrespectfully slanderous remarks to no avail.

"Good idea. You took it off that night didn't you? The night we were together."

"Yeah, I did. I'm surprised you noticed."

"How could I not?"

"We were otherwise occupied at the time."

"Why?"

"I couldn't disrespect my old life or the new one I hoped for even then. Wearing that ring while I was making love to you would have done both." Lisbon's breath caught in her throat. What did he mean by the new life he hoped for even then? She fought against allowing herself to embrace what her heart wanted to believe.

"Do you still feel that way now?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know." The open insecurity in this otherwise confident woman's eyes was painful to see.

"Teresa, I won't deny feeling every bit of the guilt and remorse you know I was feeling. I also won't deny the elation or pleasure I found at finally touching you the way I've wanted too for longer than I care to admit. I've made peace with my demons in the months since. It was quite painful in the light of day, brutal in fact, but I pushed through it for us. I put things into perspective.

Angela and Charlotte are a part of my past I will always love. You and our child are my future. The two can coexist as long as you will let them."

"I would never take your family from you and I would never be jealous of the love you have for them."

"I never expected you would. You're a remarkable woman in many ways. That's why it's going to work between us. It won't be easy, I can't stop being me, but it will work."

"I believe it will." Lisbon was surprised to find she did believe her words.

"Lisbon, you and my wife are nothing alike, but you would have liked each other. She wouldn't have a problem with me moving on with you." Jane was surprised to find his words felt true.

"I'll take you word for it."

"That's good. I'm going to enjoy how much you need me as much as I am grateful Angela never really did. Oh, she wanted me and she loved me, but she never needed me, which was a much better fit when I was a younger man."

"I'm not sure I like that comparison." Lisbon didn't like anything that made her feel weak.

"I mean no offense, my dear. Together our weaknesses become strength."

"When you put it that way, it sounds better."

"Of course it does. Lisbon, you need me differently now than you'll need me after this one is born. I here now and I'll be here then. You have my word."

"I believe you." Crushed painfully tight against his side, Jane knew Lisbon did believe him if only for the moment. Hopefully, as he proved himself, her doubts would disappear.

"As for me, how much and how many different ways I will always need you would only frighten you if you knew."

Lisbon ignored his last comment because it was probably true. Given the enormity of everything she was going through, contemplating the needs of Patrick Jane was more than she could handle. Once she navigated the physical minefield of having Jane's baby she'd be better equipped to navigate the emotional minefield that was Patrick Jane.

"Jane, I'm glad you're here. I've been overwhelmed by the secrets and the lies, by the whole thing. I'm sorry I didn't tell as soon as I knew. You had every right to know."

"Yes, Lisbon, I did." There was a regretful note to his voice that was heartbreaking. Lisbon knew he was mourning those special moments he would never get to share.

"I didn't know how you'd deal with this. I was afraid you'd just walk away and I couldn't handle that." Her voice was small, defenseless, and more vulnerable than he'd ever heard.

"I couldn't walk away from you, my dear, either of you. I'm here now and I would have been here then. You have to trust I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you now."

"Are you really?"

"Yes." There was no hesitancy in his answer. "Maybe it was good you kept your secret for so long. It gave me time to get used to the idea, and to notice things I wouldn't have seen if I'd been involved in your pregnancy from the beginning."

One thing I've noticed is if I thought about all the suspects you've taken down and all the dangerous situations you've been in the past couple of months, I'd go insane. Just talking about it now makes me nuts."

"That's part of the job, Jane." Her tone said he'd have to just get over it. "Besides, I've let Cho and Rigsby handle the freaks the past few weeks. I've never knowingly put myself or our baby in danger since I found out."

"What about that Samoan gang banger a couple of weeks ago?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to get out of the cuffs." How he had was still a mystery. So much for letting one of the local PD cuff her suspects.

"But you still got hurt."

"A sprained wrist and a couple of bruises."

"He came after you and you had to take him down."

"Yeah, I did."

"It could have been a lot worse." Jane left the obvious unsaid.

"Yeah, it could have, but it wasn't. I'm fine, the baby is fine. I'm a cop. Crap happens even when you're being careful. I'll be on desk duty soon enough. Until that happens, I'll be as careful as I can when I'm in the field."

"I'll be right there to make sure you are." Lisbon snorted again thankful they were moving back to their more comfortable banter.

"Get real, Jane. We both know I'll be too busy trying to keep people from punching you in the nose or wringing your neck to watch out for myself."

"That's not going to happen."

"Famous last words."

"I mean them."

"We'll see. I actually hope you do. I've never had anyone looking out for me. It might be a pleasant change." If tonight was any indication he would try, but would she be able to let him?

"The other thing my first foray into fatherhood didn't prepare me for is how hard things have been for you. I've known you were having problems for a while but you hadn't even told me you were pregnant. Anything I tried to do would have driven you further away. As long as you thought I was clueless we were still talking. I waited as long as I could. I realized tonight was a turning point. You looked ill, Teresa, really ill. If you hadn't kept anything down tonight, I was hauling you to the nearest emergency room."

"You were not."

"Yes, I was. You were on the verge of dehydration in addition to all the rest. I've been doing a lot of research over the past few weeks. You were too busy trying to ignore the truth so one of us had too. Hopefully things will get easier now, but if they don't we'll wade through it together."

"Yeah, we will. Hey, when do you think this happened?" Jane wasn't surprised by her sudden change of topic yet again. Lisbon wasn't comfortable discussing weaknesses especially her own.

"Are you seriously asking me what I think you're asking?" Lifting her head, Lisbon saw the amused twinkle she could hear in his voice shining from his eyes.

"I know there's no way of knowing, but yeah, when do you think this happened?"

"Do you have any idea how ridiculously girly that sounds for a hard boiled lady cop?"

"I'm pregnant. Humor me."

"Fine. Is there a time you fantasize about more than the others?"

"Yeah, I guess there is."

"Then that's when it happened." Lisbon snorted.

"Jane, just answer the question."

"I think it happened approximately two months eighteen days twelve hours and forty-six minutes ago."

"That's not an answer."

"Sure it is. That's approximately how long it's been since I had you backed against that door right over there. I'd say the first time definitely did the trick."

"Stop it. You don't know that." Jane watched her turn beet red.

"No, I don't, but you have to admit the experience was unforgettable."

Jane couldn't help smiling at the flush creeping over Lisbon's chest and neck as she hastily looked away embarrassed by the instant replay in her mind. She should be embarrassed. They'd been absolutely wicked in more ways than he could recall.

Jane hadn't been with a woman since his wife. He hadn't wanted to be. Not that there hadn't been plenty of offers. A few had even been tempting, but not tempting enough. However, a few years of self-enforced celibacy didn't mean he'd forgotten how it was done, far from it. A certain dark haired vixen had been starring in his nocturnal fantasies for more years than he would admit.

When the unexpected opportunity finally presented itself in the flesh some feral part of him had taken over. He'd given his instincts free rein and indulged in all the things he'd only dreamed of doing. Lisbon hadn't made it a tequila shot and a foot inside her den before Jane had his target backed against the door. He'd always suspected Lisbon could get pretty raunchy when the mood struck, but she'd had no idea he could give as good as he got. He'd shown her differently that night much to her delight.

"Yeah it was, and yeah, I guess I was, we both were, but that still wasn't my favorite."

"I know. That feminine side you hide so well is rearing her lovely little head. My dear, the scene you constantly replay is being awaken at dawn with a kiss that curled your toes and made you forget to be grumpy you were seduced from slumber in the first place. I remember the moment quite well myself.

You were so appealing I couldn't help myself. I had to make love to you slowly, sensually, with all the tenderness I felt upon awakening to find a warm, cinnamon scented Lisbon curled so trustingly in my arms. It was a surprise you let me. You felt loved and you were very loving in return. A man could get used to having a sleep drugged Lisbon inviting him to have his wicked way."

"I didn't invite you to have your wicked way."

"I beg to differ. You most certainly _did_ and I gratefully accepted your generous offer." Lisbon smiled at his sassy remark. Her body still tingled pleasantly at the memories.

"You pushed my hair aside and kissed me right here before cuddling me until I fell asleep again." Jane had still been cuddling her when she'd awoken a while later. Lisbon's hand caressed the curve of her shoulder and neck.

"Yes, Lisbon, I did. You have the most delightful freckle right here that I found irresistible. I had to kiss it." Lisbon giggled as Jane's actions mimicked his words. "It was a magical moment I wouldn't trade."

"But you don't think that's when it happened."

"Despite the occasional slander to the contrary, Lisbon, I am very much a man. As a man I must confess having you half clothed against that door right over there whispering filthy things in my ear nearly ended the show before it began. So that, dear Teresa, is when I choose to believe the deed was done."

"I wasn't the one whispering filthy things in your ear. I distinctly remember it was the other way around."

Actually, she'd started what Jane had so eloquently finished so it was a bit of both but Lisbon would deny that to her dying day. She would never admit he'd stunned her with his ability to not only meet but exceed her very graphic commands. That he'd been able to handle the violent edge to their coupling surprised Lisbon. He'd not seemed that type of man. Then again, maybe he just understood the depth of darkness driving her actions that night. Whatever the reason, it was quickly evident Patrick Jane was far from a tentative lover when it came to carnal games.

"Perhaps I am, but it was a memorable experience none-the-less. It's also when I believe our little munchkin was made."

"Munchkin?"

"I'd definitely say a munchkin."

"Shut up, Jane."

"Yes, dear."

"Patrick, I'm sorry." This was serious if she was calling him by his first name. "This is my fault. I knew I wasn't on anything. I should have stopped us. I should have stopped us long enough to get protection if nothing else." There was no way she would have stopped the whole thing once it started and they both knew it.

"Teresa, I knew you weren't on anything. You haven't been for a long time. There's been no need."

She did not want to know how Jane could possibly have that kind of information. She did not want to know why he'd even be interested. She had her suspicions, but she so did not want to know. If she discovered he'd been rummaging through her bathroom cabinets and bedroom drawers, she'd definitely have to kill him. That kind of invasion would be unforgivable. Her pocketbook was a different matter. There was nothing sacred there. He probably knew the contents of her purse better than she did. Jane's words pulled her from her thoughts.

"I could have stopped us at anytime too. We're both adults, we knew the risks, and neither of us was so carried away we weren't thinking. Neither of stopped because the consequences didn't matter."

Jane did not volunteer he'd subjected her home to the Jane treatment on those not so rare occasions they'd shared a casual dinner or movie over the years. He knew better than that. To volunteer such betrayal would destroy everything he was trying to build.

"I don't like how irresponsible that makes us sound."

"Lisbon, you are far from irresponsible. We didn't care because it was us. It wouldn't have been like that with anyone else. You're too in control and me, well, we both know I don't particularly care about anyone other than you. Except the team of course and I'm not likely to have Rigsby or Cho backed against their front door. I will confess Van Pelt could be tempting, but I'd be flayed alive from several quarters if I laid a hand on our innocent little babe so that lets the team off the hook."

"I'm not sure that sounds any better."

"Stop the nonsense, woman. You wanted a child and you'd given up on ever having one. You're a gun toting badge carrying workaholic which isn't exactly conducive to finding Mr. Right." Lisbon couldn't fault his logic.

"While I'm not your usual tall, dark and dangerous the attraction has been there for a while. Don't try to deny it. As crazy as it seems, you decided to take a chance that night. You wanted to get pregnant. You wanted that baby you've always desired and you wanted that baby with me. Even though you thought I'd disappear the moment that happened."

"Jane, don't." She couldn't handle the truth of his words. She couldn't handle how out of control she'd been. How insanely selfish she'd been.

"Sweetheart, you were fully prepared to raise our child alone. You were fully prepared to explain to your child why their father ran away. Defend his actions. That's hardly irresponsible. You're very capable in everything you do. You'll be a wonderful mother.

Besides, I caught that look in your eyes, the one you didn't know was there, and I knew exactly what was going to happen when we walked through that door. If I hadn't wanted it, I would never have followed you inside. I'm quite good at avoiding romantic entanglements. This was a romantic entanglement I didn't want to avoid." Lisbon's face was strained and white against the blue of his shirt.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. To be honest, I don't really know if you're right or if you're wrong. What's your excuse? Surely you weren't so overcome by lust you couldn't stop yourself?" There was an edge to Lisbon's voice that was as unexpected as the accompanying harsh, self-deprecating bark of laughter he really didn't like.

"Teresa, don't. You are a very desirable woman, and, yes, I was certainly overcome by lust but that isn't the reason. I didn't stop because I didn't want to. You ground me. You keep me sane and make me want to live again. I won't deny that in the insanity of the moment I wanted to give you my child or that I wanted to bind you to me in ways that can't be broken.

I want you to save me. As for this child…our child is going to finish what you've started. It's selfish I know, but what else is new? I'm a selfish man. Besides, as I've already said, you wanted this too. Teresa, trust me. I'll be a good father to the little one and a good partner to you. You have my word." Jane held her tightly against him as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'll take your word and hold you too it."

"Thank you." Jane was happy to feel the tension leave Lisbon's body as she relaxed completely into him.

"We're a couple of screwed up people."

"No, we aren't. We're a couple of broken people who've decided to glue the pieces back together and live again. There's nothing screwed up about that. It's a normal healthy progression."  
"How long have you known I was pregnant?" Lisbon flipped topics yet again.

"Your demeanor changed after you went to see your doctor on the 17th. No one else noticed, but it was obvious to me."

"Don't be ridiculous." Lisbon snorted rudely. She was actually getting quite good at the horsey sound.

"I'm not. There are subtle little things women do that betray their condition. Your hair is longer, more feminine. You're becoming softer around the edges, more womanly. It's a nice change by the way.

Your hand strays to your tummy when you think no one will notice. No one does but me. I see because I'm always looking." Lisbon filed that uncomfortable little tidbit away. "Then there's this place. It's spotless, not your usual messy, lived in look. I don't like it as well, but I'll accept it. You're beginning to nest early." Lisbon snorted again.

"That's a bunch of crap. You violated my appointment book."

No words were necessary. The stinging smack upside the head said it all. He was so busted. The little woman knew the truth. She also knew he'd deciphered the code she'd used to keep her secret. She should have known he'd figure it out.

"Lisbon, I was only confirming what I already knew."

"Right." She was still disgruntled by her tone.

"Lisbon, truthfully I've always known. I fully expected it. There was something primal about that night. If we were going to make a baby, it was going to be that night."

Jane would have been more surprised had she not gotten pregnant than he was that she had. While he'd certainly not planned this, not in any way, he'd not walked away from what she so generously offered. He couldn't. He'd wanted her too badly to be so noble. Though he'd known exactly what the end result would be. On some level, he'd been prepared for such an eventuality.

"Do not get any weirder on me." Lisbon was not in the mood for that mystical crap Jane occasionally liked to use. "You just see too much."

It was serendipity. That her mental break down occurred while she was fertile and Jane was receptive to her sexual overtures was a matter of providence. It was simply meant to be. Maybe, given her rampant desires for a child, her body had subconsciously sabotaged her leading to her downfall in a moment of unexpected insanity. That was something she could almost accept.

"Where you're concerned, I probably do. As I've already said, there was no infamous chocolate binge to give you away. You always do the chocolate thing. You know those dark chocolate chip mini muffin things." The familiar eye roll was met with laughter that was suddenly cut short. Jane was infamous for bringing her dark chocolate cherry mini muffins from the bakery down the street.

"You never brought me any chocolate like you normally do." Lisbon hadn't remembered that until now. If she had, she'd have realized long ago her lover already knew her carefully guarded secret.

"Why would I? There wasn't any need." Jane confirmed what she'd just realized by the stricken look on her face. He'd hoped she'd get the subtle message which she obviously hadn't.

"What do we do now?"

"What we should have been doing for the last eighteen weeks if not a long time before."

"What's that?"

"Stop denying we're a couple."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"It's not that simple."

"Sure it is. I'm a consultant so the rules don't apply."

"I'm not sure Hightower will see it that way."

"Who cares how she sees it? I'll handle Madeleine when the time comes, but that's not what you're worried about is it? It's the "us" thing that has you uneasy."

"Jane,"

"Patrick. It's too late for distance between us now. So, Teresa, don't even try. Besides, you've already called me Patrick several times tonight."

"Patrick, as enjoyable as it was, a night of mind blowing comfort sex and the resultant consequence doesn't make us a couple."

"But everything that went on before it does."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop going around in circles trying to find some reason we won't work. You're just wasting your time and mine. We're a couple. Just accept it and deal with it. You, me, and baby makes three or something equally sophomoric. Just stop the foolishness.

While that first raunchy bump and grind against your front door might qualify as comfort sex in your mind, but never in mine, the others definitely didn't. It had nothing to do with comfort and everything to do with feelings."

"What kind of feelings?"

"It's a little late to be asking that now isn't it?"

Lisbon wanted to wipe the smirk off his face, but she didn't. The question was too important to react in a hasty manner. She needed to hear what Jane had to say. No matter how long it took to get her answer.

"Maybe, but I still want an answer."

"Desire, lust, empathy, trust, friendship, pain, but mostly love, Teresa, it was mostly love. No games, no manipulations, just the tangible expression of emotions we've been denying far too long. My body inside yours was the physical manifestation of our love." His eyes were unexpectedly serious.

"You love me?"

"You love me." It was a confident statement of fact spoken with the familiar Jane arrogance.

"We aren't talking about me."

"Yes, woman, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought possible to love again."

"You aren't just saying you love me because of this?" She pressed his hand against her stomach.

"Don't insult either of us like that." Jane's hand strayed to her cheek. "Teresa, I haven't been with anyone since my wife's death. Haven't wanted to be. None of the offers were worth the turmoil I knew would follow."

"I wasn't sure."

"Yes, you were. You know me better than you let on."

"Maybe."

"Teresa, you're different. You're Lisbon, my Lisbon. When I look into your eyes, I see forever and that's where I'm going to be…with you forever."

"God, Jane."

"Don't." Jane gently placed a finger over her lips silencing her words. He had to finish what needed to be said. "There wouldn't be a baby if I hadn't come to terms with my feelings. I could never have done this if I didn't love you. If I didn't know you returned that love." Jane wiped the tears from her eyes as he blinked back the tears threatening to fall from his own.

"I do."

"I know. It's been a long time coming for both of us and it's going to last."

"It's not going to be easy. There are a lot of things against us."

"Don't think about work and don't think about him. Not now. I won't let anything happen to any of us."

"We shouldn't have done this, not with him still out there."

"We can't let Red John into this. We can't let him stop us from living. We can't let him stop us from loving. We've started a family. He's not going to win. We won't let him."

Jane had known his feelings about the whole Red John thing were changing as his feelings for Lisbon evolved. His need for vengeance at any cost was dying a slow death as he'd begun to live again. He still intended to see Red John brought to justice but he no longer wanted to cut him to bloody bits with his own two hands. He'd much rather Lisbon put a bullet between his eyes for Boscoe. Serve the murderous bastard right to be taken out by a woman. Amend that. Serve him right to be taken out by _his_ woman. It would be justice for all of them.

"No, we won't."

"How are you feeling? You seem to be doing better."

"Surprisingly good."

"I'm glad. I hate seeing you so sick. And while I certainly don't hate my child, I hate that the little monster is making you so sick." A large hand came to rest over her too flat stomach.

"We haven't discussed that either. How will you feel if it's a girl?"

"It doesn't really matter, Teresa. If it's a girl, I'll love her because she'd mine and because I love her mother. I'm ready to be a father again. I hope that reassures you."

"It does. I was worried how you would handle a girl."

"It's a little too early to know isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, and I'm glad. I didn't want to find out alone. Now I don't have too."

"No, you don't. We'll find out together. A little girl with your eyes and hair would be fine."

"What if she has your eyes and hair?"

"That would be fine too though I've already had a little girl with my eyes and hair. I'd rather have a little Lisbon if that's okay. A beautiful little girl with dark hair and emerald eyes would suit me better." He could already see her in his mind.

"I'll take that under advisement though I don't think I have much control over the outcome."

"You may be right though I get the feeling you're pulling for a girl."

"I'm sorry, Jane."

"Patrick."

"Patrick, yeah, I think I am. I'll be happy with whatever we get but I really want a girl. I raised three brothers. I'd like a change."

"Then I hope it's a girl if that'll make you happiest."

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"I mean it. Woman, what are you doing?" Jane gently smacked at her hands.

"What do you think? You're being so perfect I think you deserve a reward." Playful fingers unfastened the first button on his shirt.

"You said I wasn't sleeping in your bed." Jane had known differently the moment he'd seen her closet. The gesture had been a silent invitation into her life and into her bed he'd gladly take.

"I changed my mind."

"What if I've changed mine?"

"You'd be lying like a dog. I don't think that's a gun in your pocket. Besides, the past few weeks have been hell. I can't turn off the hormones. Even Van Allen in accounting is starting to look good."

"You're in worse shape than I thought. That man has a face like a butt ugly bull dog and the rest of him isn't much better. You'd have regretted such rashness in the morning."

"Yeah, I probably would have, but at least I wouldn't be so…" Jane's lips swallowed the last of Lisbon's words.

"Your mouth needs to washed out with soap but there's no time now. Come on, woman, let's go to bed."

Lisbon's naughty laughter rang through the room as he pulled her to her feet. Planting a kiss on her lips, Jane wrapped his arm around her waist as he led her towards their nice, warm bed. He loved this woman and he intended to show her exactly how much in every conceivable way.

**Chapter Five**

"I think I'm going to die. Not again."

Jane cracked an eye in time to see the naked backside of a fleeing Lisbon. What an inauspicious beginning to their first day as a couple after such a delightful night. Throwing the covers back, he grabbed his pajama bottoms and followed her into the bathroom to offer his support.

"You shouldn't be here. This is something a person should do alone."

"This is something a person should do with the father of her child. Here, let me help you."

Wrapping a supporting arm around her, Jane held her hair back while she emptied her stomach of its meager contents. Flushing the toilet before wiping Lisbon's face with a damp cloth, pulling a t shirt over her head, and offering her a prepared toothbrush, Jane waited patiently while she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth before scooping her in his arms and carrying her back to bed.

"Relax. I'm going to fix you something to eat."

"I don't want anything."

"You're going to keep doing that if we don't get something in your stomach. Just close your eyes and doze. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I really don't think I can eat a thing."

"You have too. Hand me your wrist. I want to try something before I fix your breakfast." Lisbon grudgingly plopped her right wrist in the waiting hand.

"What are you up too?"

"Accupressure is supposed to help. Let's give it a try. I believe this is the spot right here in the middle of your wrist."

"I'll try anything once."

"Hand me your other wrist." After a few minutes of applying steady pressure, Jane tucked her wrist under the covers to rest across her tummy. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Good enough to contemplate breakfast?"

"Maybe. What do you have in mind? More chicken soup and mashed potatoes?"

"If that's what you'd like."

"Yeah, I think I would. It was pretty good and it stayed down."

"Then potatoes it is. I'll see if I can shake things up a bit to keep it interesting."

"I'm going to close my eyes while you do your thing."

"Teresa."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Emerald eyes found his.

"Probably not, but I think you should hear me out."

"What is it now when I thought everything was going well?"

"Nothing bad I assure you. I think we should invite the team out and tell them what's going on. We owe it to them. They need to know you're holding back and why. Not knowing could get somebody hurt or worse."

"I think you're right. Let me think about it awhile." While she didn't like it, she couldn't deny he was right.

"We could do it tonight if you're up too it."

"Maybe, I'll let you know."

"I'll be back in a few."

"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

Lisbon watched Jane walk out the room knowing he was right. It was time to tell the team and tonight was as good a time as any. She couldn't help laughing as she imagined the looks on their faces. Cho would threaten to kill Jane, Rigsby just wouldn't want to go there at all, and Van Pelt would react with glee. She'd squeal and want to hug her, but she wouldn't because Lisbon didn't do personal. As sad as it was to admit, she could have used a squeal and a hug about now.

**Chapter Six**

Lisbon wasn't sure how she made it through the day without hauling Jane into her office and having her way with him. From the smirk on his face he knew exactly what she was thinking and he wouldn't have minded at all. That they weren't currently on a case only made it worse. That Jane was constantly underfoot smelling like nothing but Jane was driving her insane. The man was a walking aphrodisiac to her senses.

To Jane's credit he was going out of his way to be on decent behavior for the most part. She'd only had to rip him a new one a couple of times today. On second thought, that really wasn't a good thing. It would have been much better if he'd been his usual annoying self. She wouldn't be thinking about all the delicious ways she intended torturing him once they got home. She wouldn't be thinking about all the delicious ways he'd torture her. She also wouldn't be thinking about how readily she'd accepted his presence in her life and in her bed. She wouldn't be dwelling on the reality her apartment had become their home in only one night. She'd be much too angry to care.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, my dear. You have too much work to do. At the rate you're going we'll never get home to indulge in all those pleasant little fantasies you've been concocting all day." Jane whispered in Lisbon's ear as he sat a cup of that disgustingly fruity herbal tea she'd recently taken to drinking in front of her. Lisbon's body tightened at the sound of his voice. Her aggravating consultant didn't even have to touch her to make her crazy.

"Jane, if you don't get out of my office I'm going to kill you."

Cho looked up from his book at Lisbon's familiar roar. He wasn't surprised to see Jane scampering out of her office slightly ahead of a hastily thrown stapler. Whatever he'd said had made Lisbon really mad. Cho's eyebrow rose as he caught the other man's eye.

"Hey, she's a little testy today."

"You're annoying her."

"I must be at that."

"What else is new?"

"Not a lot I guess except I'm taking all of you out to dinner tonight on my dime. Lisbon thinks I owe her for saving my skin on the last case and she thinks you guys should share in the fun. Here's the address." Jane dropped a slip of paper on Cho's desk before heading off for a date with his couch in the attic. Lisbon had already determined everyone was free so they'd decided to go ahead with their plan.

"What time?"

"Meh, seven-thirtyish or so. The reservations are already made. Order whatever you want. Mattie knows to put it on my tab." Jane disappeared through the doorway with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"That was just plain weird." Van Pelt expressed what they were all thinking.

"Don't care. Jane's paying." Cho took the pragmatic approach.

"Yeah, well, I'll be there a little early just to check things out."

Rigsby had a feeling they would all arrive a little early. It wasn't like they could talk here and there was obviously more going on than what Jane said. Shaking his head, he returned to the file on his desk after watching Cho return to his book and Van Pelt to her report. Every few minutes he caught Grace's eye. Neither of them was getting much done. They were too busy trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Despite the steadily turning pages indicating otherwise, Rigsby had a feeling Cho was doing exactly the same.

Van Pelt, Rigsby, and Cho sat around the table in companionable, but uneasy, silence. Each was thinking the same thing. Something life altering was going down. This wasn't case closed pizza and beer after work at the local hang out. This wasn't the team bonding over a couple of tequila shots and a heated game of pool at the cop bar on a Friday night. This wasn't even ordering take out over a case at the office. It was something else entirely.

This was strictly social, and Lisbon didn't do social with the guys. Besides, this wasn't their regular joint. It was some upscale, busy little Greek place with white table clothes, flowers, and yummy aromas wafting through the kitchen doors. It was also in a neighboring town where nobody knew their names. The whole situation had an awkward, secretive vibe none of them were comfortable with. They'd all arrived early by unspoken agreement to pick each other's brains about this latest odd turn of events.

"You think Jane's finally done it? Got his butt booted out of the CBI?" Rigsby broke the silence.

"They'd have told us that at the office." Cho responded.

"I guess you're right. Besides, we're not on a case at the moment."  
"Jane doesn't need a case to get in trouble." Van Pelt added her two cents worth.

"That's not it." Cho flagged a waitress and ordered a beer. The other two followed suit. "It's not about work."

"What makes you say that?" Rigsby asked.

"This place. Look at it." Cho's tilted his head at beautifully decorated restaurant with hand painted murals and mahogany panels on the wall.

"He's right. If this was work related we'd be in some dive across the street from the office. This is too much like there's something to hide." Van Pelt's eyes got round at the implication of her words. "You don't think he finally popped the question?"

"No ring." Cho responded.

"Maybe she hid it or she turned him down." Rigsby commented.

"That's not it." Van Pelt's unfounded romanticism aside, Cho knew they were on the wrong track. Besides, Lisbon wasn't crazy enough to saddle herself permanently with Patrick Jane.

"Then maybe they're finally, you know, doing it." Rigsby said the words they all hoped weren't true.

"Jane could hide it. He's sneaky that way." Van Pelt wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Lisbon couldn't." Nope, the boss wasn't that good a liar. If the boss was banging Jane, Cho would see right through her.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, but it must be pretty bad to summon us all here like this."

"You can stop the speculating, Van Pelt. The world's not coming to an end, only the world as you know it. My dear, I'll be back in a moment." Jane patted Lisbon's shoulder comfortingly before disappearing into the crowd.

Cho could have sworn he'd contemplated kissing her before deciding on the old lame pat on the shoulder routine instead. The boss had looked almost disappointed for a moment before carefully masking her feelings. Glancing at the other two, the detective realized neither had caught the aborted action and reaction. Rigsby was too busy gazing at Van Pelt and the object of his affection was too busy pretending she wasn't gazing back to notice anything but each other. Lisbon appeared royally amused by the whole situation.

"Hey, Boss, what's going on?"

"We're having a nice dinner on Jane. From the looks of this place it's a really nice dinner. Hey, enough already with the flirting you two. Stop it or I will. Guys, just order first, we'll talk later."

Lisbon caught the eye of the waiter Cho had sent away a few moments before. A nice restaurant and Jane buying, this was big. A few minutes later Jane dropped into his place by Lisbon as the waiter finally meandered over after delivering soft drinks to another table. Cho was surprised the boss didn't kill Jane right then and there when he remarked Mattie already had her order before turning to the waiter to place his own. Far from killing him, Lisbon thanked Jane and actually looked pleased. Some kind of soup, baked chicken and feta mashed potatoes? That wasn't the boss's usual fair, but whatever. It couldn't get any weirder, could it?

Jane must have gone to find this Mattie character when he'd disappeared a few minutes ago. He also must have stopped by the bar as well because an attractive young woman with pale lavender hair suddenly appeared with a tray laden with another round of drinks for everyone including the familiar cup of tea. Cho's eyebrow quirked at the unfamiliar glass the waitress set in front of the boss.

Since when did Lisbon order mixed drinks smelling disgustingly of ginger ale and a double at that? Lisbon just stared back with an enigmatic smile. Turning to Jane, she silently communicated her intent. Jane shook his head before clearing his throat. If the team hadn't been so distracted by the surprisingly intimate wordless conversation being carried out before their eyes they would have noticed their boss tightly clutching the consultant's hand under the table.

"Sweetheart, I'll take care of this." The team wisely kept their mouths shut at the never before heard term of endearment. Jane was taking his life into his own hands from the look on Lisbon's face. She was far from pleased by his choice of words.

"Congratulations are in order. Lisbon is pregnant and I'm the father." Leave it to Jane to just dump the truth right out there.

"No way. You knocked up the Boss? You've got to be kidding." Rigsby's mouth was in gear before his brain could follow.

"Risgby." Van Pelt kicked him under the table. "Congratulations, Boss. It is congratulations, right?  
"Yeah, it's congratulations, even if Jane is the father." Lisbon's smile indicated it was definitely congratulations and she didn't have a problem with the father.

"Are you together now or what?"

"It's complicated."

"Want me to kill him?"

"Cho, it's not like that. It was a one night thing. We got careless, now we're dealing with the consequences like two mature adults." Lisbon obviously wasn't ready to admit they were a couple.

She'd just continue confusing the hell out of her team by letting him hold her and touch her while she told the team they weren't a couple. Whatever worked for his hormonal little mother-to-be. She could keep her tiny secret as long as it didn't come back to bite him. Both Cho and Rigsby were eyeing him like they could gladly thrash him within an inch of his life. Van Pelt's expression said she was torn between hugging him and belting him with her not so tiny fist. All in all it wasn't the most comfortable situation to be in.

"Stop looking at Jane like that. The man's waited almost three months for me to admit what he already knew. He would have been right here all along if I'd let him."

"She's right, guys. I wasn't the one in hiding." If anything, Jane's grip grew tighter on the woman leaning into him.

"On a more serious note, we're putting off telling Hightower and the powers that be as long as we can. Lisbon isn't ready to leave the field." Truthfully, Lisbon wasn't ready to handle the fallout in her weakened state. "In the mean time, I'm putting you guys on notice. Until that time comes Lisbon here is going to be doing everything she can to stay out of the line of fire. It's up to you all to take down the bad guys, not the little woman here.

Another thing, if you notice she's turning a little green at times, get me and look the other way. It's morning sickness. She's having a rough time of it with no end in sight."

In a strange turn of events, Jane was barking orders and Lisbon was content to let him. Their roles were strangely reversed and the team found it comforting. It was obvious the consultant was now taking care of their boss. It was about time Jane returned the favor even if it was under unusual circumstances.

The team also didn't miss the arm casually, but possessively, encircling their boss's waist or the hand resting comfortably on her stomach. Lisbon was smiling and leaning against Jane like she belonged there tucked safely under his chin and he seemed content to let her be. There was an animalistic fierceness in his eyes as he planted little kisses on her hair. Though he seemed oblivious to his actions, there was nothing subtle about the way the man was marking his woman and his territory for the world to see. Cho shook his head. Their words and their actions didn't match, but since when had anything between those two made sense?

"When you see me bringing Lisbon to work forget it. I don't want her driving right now. It's my job to see that the mother of my kid makes it safely to the office and back home again. You guys with us?"

"Yeah, we're with you." Cho spoke for the team.

They'd do almost anything to keep the team intact. Even if it meant ignoring whatever this was. For two people who weren't together, they sure looked together to them. Jane couldn't keep his hands off Lisbon and the boss looked happy to let him put them where he pleased. A Lisbon receptive to touchy feely was just plain odd. Being pregnant must be messing with her mind.

On the other hand, she looked happy. Happier than she'd ever looked since Cho had known her. She'd certainly never looked like this during that Mashburn fling. Relaxed and satisfied, yeah, but happy, no. Jane looked pretty happy too.

A silently mutual agreement was made among the team to just let it be. Tonight they'd just bask in the contentment of the two people in front of them and enjoy a delicious celebratory meal on Jane. They'd figure out the finer points of protecting the Boss and whatever this was at a later date. Until then, they just keep on keeping on.

**Chapter Seven**

"Jane, where are you? I can't let you go anywhere alone."

Lisbon walked through the front door of the bank and across the room to stand beside her consultant. She had her no-nonsense Senior Agent persona in place. Leave it to Jane to get caught in the middle of a heist. Leave to her to have to get his butt out of the frying pan yet again. Oh, yeah, just business as usual for the CBI.

"I'm right here, Lisbon. As for the other, I had nothing to do with the ridiculous travesty you see before you."

"Nothing except you tried to talk the idiots down. You did a good job. Let me see where he hit you." Lisbon stared at the rapidly forming bruise on his cheek. "You're going to have a nasty bruise in a few hours, but it's not too bad. Not bad at all. We'll get it iced down as soon as we get back to the office." Looking into her eyes, Jane knew what it cost her to act in a professional manner when she all she wanted to do was respond like a lover.

"Speaking of the office, can we go now?"

"You know the drill. Sgt. Peterson needs to talk to both of us before we go."

"Why you?"

"Who do you think was out there negotiating with those twits while you were in here getting pistol whipped?" No doubt the team was somewhere out there as well waiting for the return of their fearless leader.

"So it was your voice I heard."

"You don't think I'd let anyone else handle this with one of my people inside?" Her eyes conveyed her true meaning.

"You did a good job, too, Lisbon. It was pretty touchy there for a while. Thanks to you no-one got hurt." Jane reassured he got her true meaning.

"Thanks. I just finished what you started."

"Yeah, I guess you did, but you were impressive just the same."

"Thanks, Jane."

Lisbon put a little distance between them. The temptation to hurl herself into his arms was almost overpowering. There was nothing she wanted more than to get as close to her man as she could. It was obvious to her he felt the same, but they couldn't betray their secret. No one knew they were really together and it had to stay that way.

"Hey, Boss, we're about done here." Cho caught Lisbon's eye from where he stood by the front door with the Rigsby and Van Pelt.

Those two were good. Those two were creepy good. Neither betrayed there was anything more between them than met the eye. No one looking at them would think Lisbon was pregnant or that Jane was the father. The whole thing was more than a little disturbing under the circumstances.

What was really disturbing was that nothing had really changed since that night when they'd learned the boss was pregnant by the consultant. In the three months since, Lisbon had physically changed far less than expected. She was still too thin and any changes were effectively camouflaged by loose shirts and jackets. Jane was still at the CBI at all hours of the day and night. That the man kept vampire hours had been known for years.

The expected explosion from the brass over learning the true state of affairs never came. Hightower had given them a private dressing down, but that was as far as it went. Jane was still a part of the team, still drove Lisbon home most nights, and still had his rump planted on his couch in the attic before anyone else arrived at the office.

The only notable impact of Lisbon's being with child by Jane was the cranking up of the gossip mill. There'd always been gossip about those two, but nothing like the things that were being said now. The stories could get pretty colorful as people added their individual twists and embellishments. Lisbon was able to ignore it because none of it was true. Jane occasionally said a few choice words when the trash talking became a little personal. Cho just rolled his eyes at the stupidity of it all. Rigsby steered as far away from the gossip mongers as he could and Van Pelt was horrified by the stories assaulting her ears. For the most part, the team didn't dignify the garbage with a response.

"Head back to the office. We'll meet you there." Lisbon turned at the sound of a gunshot from across the room. That was not the sound of a police issued pistol. What twit hadn't secured the parameter and exactly who had fired the round in the first place?

There was a scuffle as the woman firing the shot from across the room was hastily disarmed and cuffed. Thankfully she was a frightfully bad shot. She'd missed the cop restraining her accomplice by a wide margin. It was a miracle no one had gotten hurt in the heavily crowded lobby. Jane watched the action with jaded eyes. He'd run out of patience with the whole mess a long time ago, inept local law enforcement included.

"Uh, Jane?"

"Lisbon, do you see how ridiculous…"

Jane lost his train of thought as Lisbon bumped against him and he automatically reached out to steady her. Looking down he started at the sight of the red rivulets seeping through her fingers. Her eyes glittered starkly in the whiteness of her face as sweat beaded her brow. The bullet must have ricocheted off the opposite wall and struck her flush in the right shoulder. Jane hadn't noticed because she hadn't made a sound, and truthfully, he'd been preoccupied by the antics of one of the recently released "hostages".

"Teresa, you've got to fight it. You can't allow yourself to go into shock." Jane gently shook Lisbon while he flashed his badge. "We've got an officer down. Call for an ambulance."

"Jane, I'm not sure I can stop it." Jane caught Lisbon as her knees buckled.

Propping her back against a counter, Jane realized the truth of her words. Hesitating a moment, he tugged her shirt out of her pants and took a calculated risk. Ripping a wide strip from the bottom of her blouse, he pressed the wad of cloth against her wound harder than necessary. Jane winced as Lisbon cursed prolifically at the pain he was causing her. Thankfully, her now angry eyes were clearer than they'd been a moment ago.

"You go right ahead, my dear. I'd rather have you cursing like a drunken sailor as long as you stay with me."

Lisbon was fighting mad. He was going to pay for talking trash. He was going to pay for ruining her favorite silk shirt. Blood and bullet hole aside, he was the one who'd ripped the silk to bits. Yup, Jane was definitely going to pay as soon as she could make him. As for the hurting her, he'd pay for that too. They both knew he hadn't had to be so rough. He'd wanted to make her mad and he'd succeeded. It didn't matter his quick thinking held the shock at bay.

A few minutes later, Jane watched the gurney rolling across the room followed by the rest of the team. He reluctantly surrendered his boss to the ministrations of trained medical personnel after quietly informing them she was nearly six months gone with child. Rising to his feet, he watched the paramedics slide an unresisting Lisbon onto the lowered gurney. It was obvious from her demeanor she was fighting a losing battle against serious pain.

"Cho."

"Yeah, Boss?"

"You're in charge. Oh, and he's your responsibility. You hear me, Jane? Cho's in charge. Listen to him and keep your nose clean. I do not want to come back to the office to a mountain of complaints. Got it?"

"Yes, dear." Lisbon didn't miss the irreverent gleam in his eyes despite the comforting hand stroking her cheek. He really didn't care who was watching or what they thought. Truthfully, no one thought much. It was typical confusing Lisbon-Jane behavior.

"Yeah, right." Lisbon managed to snort as she gave up the fight and passed out. Jane watched the gurney roll out the door.

"You need one of us to drive you to the hospital?"

"Nah, I can handle it. I'll just follow them." Jane forced a calm he was far from feeling. The feigned indifference was strictly for show.

It was no longer a secret Jane's boss carried his child as of about a month ago. The consensus of the gossip mill was he'd been Lisbon's booty call the past several years, they'd recently gotten sloppy, and they'd gotten caught. It was just business as usual at the SCU. Personally, he found the lurid rumors impertinent and offensive, but the little woman was more concerned with the probability of being separated than she was bothered by the rampant disrespect. If she was okay with it, who was he to care? Right, like he didn't want to wipe the leer off the faces of the sob's he caught watching Lisbon with a certain disrespectful leer in their eyes every time he saw it. What Jane wanted to do and what he was allowed to do were two very different things.

"We'll be there as soon as we wrap up this mess." Cho gestured to the three ring circus around them.

"I know."

Jane gestured his understanding as he headed for his car. In spite of their preferences, the team needed to be exactly where they were. The cop work had to be finished first to ensure those bumbling idiots went away for a nice long time. He understood the way it had to be. He really did. As Jane waited patiently for the ambulance to pull out of the parking lot he realized it was at times like this he really hated his job.

**Chapter Eight**

"How is she?"

Jane looked up to see the concerned faces of the team. It had taken them long enough to get here. He regretted the thought as soon as it popped into his head. It wasn't fair. He knew how these things worked. They'd been there through the hostage negotiations and they'd witnessed Lisbon getting shot. There were statements to be taken and forms to be typed up. Dotting all the i's and crossing all the t's took time. He understood it, but he didn't have to like it.

"Jane?" The sound of Cho's voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"I suppose you want to know what's going on."

"That would be nice."

"They brought her out of surgery about twenty minutes ago. I haven't seen her yet. It'll be a while before she's awake and they bring her down to her room."

"Surgery? That can't be good." Grace tentatively stated what they were all thinking.

"She's okay. They had to get the bullet out of her shoulder. The good news is she's holding her own. Blood loss of was minimal considering her injury and her vitals are strong." Jane repeated what the doctors' had said verbatim.

"You haven't said anything about the baby." Grace voiced the question no one else was willing to ask.

"Everything's good at the moment. As long as Lisbon remains stable we should be okay. Miraculously there's no sign of fetal distress and we're hoping it stays that way. If anything changes, they'll do an emergency c-section and hope for the best."

"What do you mean hope for the best?"

Rigsby had let Cho and Van Pelt do the talking but he didn't like the way that last remark sounded. He hoped everything really was fine. The boss would be devastated if anything happened to that kid, even if it was Jane's. She'd blossomed over the past few weeks. Anyone could see she was going to be a wonderful mother. He shook his head at the thought of anything going more wrong than getting shot so near the end of her second trimester.

"If they have to take them, we may have all those complications we're trying to avoid."

"Them?" Cho's one word question went straight to the point.

"Them."

"What does 'them' mean?" It was Van Pelt's turn to question.

"It means a boy and a girl. It seems twins are pretty common at Lisbon's age. We haven't known that long, and, yes, we would have told you soon. The plan was to lure you out to that dive you all like, ply you with pizza and beer, then spring the ugly truth you'll need two baby gifts instead of one after work tonight. Lisbon needed a little while to get used to the whole idea before we sprang it on you."

Jane had accepted the news with his usual nonchalance, but Lisbon had been overwhelmed far worse than he'd realized at first. Not so overwhelmed she hadn't verbally kicked his butt from one end of the apartment to the other the moment she realized he'd been secretly congratulating himself for a job well done, but overwhelmed none-the-less. After she'd gotten over being mad, she'd finally accept the undeniable truth. With Jane as the father nothing could ever be truly unexpected.

"Then this happened."

"Yeah, this happened. No matter, now you know. Did you find out how they missed that gun?"

"Yeah, just like you called it. Nobody checked the assistant branch manager. She'd been there six years without incident. She was the inside man and she panicked when things started turning bad for her boyfriend. She'll go away for a long time, a lot longer than she expected. Shooting a cop is bad enough, but shooting a pregnant cop is unforgivable. People are fighting mad." Van Pelt filled in the pieces.

"Good. Given her aim, she shouldn't have been playing with guns in the first place. Who'd have thought a trip to the bank would end up with Lisbon in the hospital. I told her to stay in the car, but she wouldn't listen."

"Not unlike someone else we know."

"Not without similar consequences either." No one was surprised by Jane's sharp laugh. He'd learned to appreciate dark cop humor a long time ago. It helped to relieve the stress when things turned bad.

"I picked a bad time to rub off on her."

"What were you doing at the bank anyway? We all have direct deposit."

"I sold the house in Malibu. Some bothersome lady lawyers have been hounding me for years. I finally painted over that smiley face and let them have it. We didn't finish the closing until late." That statement was more shocking than Lisbon's pregnancy from the looks on the team's faces.

"You what?"

"Come on, guys. You don't think even I could hang on to the past when Teresa is carrying not one, but two, baby Janes?" From the look on their faces that's exactly what his three team mates thought. "Well, obviously you're wrong. Lisbon suggested we swing by the bank on the way in. I agreed. It seemed like a good idea at the time so I picked her up early and off we went. It was a bad call on both our parts. We ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. You know the rest of the story."

Jane chose his words carefully since none of the three actually knew they were living together and that's how Lisbon wanted to keep it. Oh, they had an idea things had changed, the team was far from stupid, but they wisely kept their mouths shut. If Lisbon wanted to be in denial they were happy to stay there with her. It was safer for everyone concerned.

The team remembered the day the truth had finally come out. Things were fast approaching the point of no return where it was either fess up or answer impertinent questions better left unasked. Lisbon had taken Terry McAlister from Johnson's team out for coffee down the street and casually dropped the p bomb on the number one office gossip. In less than fifteen minutes after their return the CBI was abuzz from top to bottom and money was changing hands.

No one had been surprised to learn Lisbon was pregnant or that Jane was the father. Not even Hightower. Everyone knew they'd been banging like bunnies for years. Not surprising they'd eventually gotten caught. Neither Lisbon nor Jane felt any need to set the record straight. Both had been quietly amused at the substantial sums of money changing hands on the day the announcement was made. If they'd known the truth the women would have been stunned and the men would have envied the undeniable virility of the handsome blonde haired wimp.

Nor was anyone particularly surprised when it was just business as usual between Senior Agent Lisbon and the irreverent consultant despite the ripening belly between them. Jane still went out of his way to annoy his boss and Lisbon still ripped him a new one when his antics became too much. Staplers still flew and Jane managed to duck on his lucky days. There was never a whisper of anything more interesting than the same old same old they'd witnessed for years.

Then again, it wasn't like the two of them had ever been a real couple, right? It was Lisbon and Jane they were talking about. Lisbon was married to the job and Jane was obsessed with the family he'd lost. For goodness sake, the man still wore his wedding band after impregnating his boss. The truly odd part was his pregnant boss didn't seem to care. Not exactly the kind of guy, or gal for that matter, to build happily ever after with.

As for Lisbon, it wasn't like she was looking for a white picket fence or anything. She was a tough as nails, mouthy, gun toting lady cop who could take down a man twice her size without breathing hard. Not exactly the kind of woman to bake cookies and head up the PTA. But she was still an attractive woman and attractive women had needs. The consultant was undeniably an attractive man. Even a self-contained woman like Lisbon needed to blow off a little steam every now and then. Though not her usual taste, Jane was the golden haired hottie always underfoot. Nobody really faulted her for taking a few trips on the wild side.

More importantly from the higher ups point of view, their little arrangement hadn't impacted their work notably in the past and still wasn't in the present. Beyond that, there didn't seem to be any hard and fast rule against agents seeing their consultants. Fortunately, Hightower felt the same or Jane would have been off the team before he could open his charming mouth. She'd privately reprimanded them for their unprofessional behavior before sending them on their way. Minelli had a few choice words to add as well first to Lisbon when they'd met for coffee and later to the couple over an intimate private dinner at his place. In the interest of staying together, the couple maintained the status quo in public. What they did in private was nobody's business but their own.

"Oh."

"It's time. I never expected to move on, never believed it even possible, but Lisbon had other ideas."

"I guess she did."

"Everything changed when I realized she was pregnant."

"Didn't you ever wonder why the boss refused to tell you she was pregnant?" Van Pelt was taken aback and Cho just rolled his eyes at Rigsby's impudent question.

"Not in the way you mean. I always knew who the father was."

"You never questioned it?"

Jane wasn't Lisbon's usual flavor of man. She went for tall, dark, lean and tough according to the grape vine. Not average, blonde, handsome, and soft. What Rigsby didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Jane was far from soft either physically or mentally. The wimpy façade was just a useful tool in getting his way.

"Why would I? Oh, come now, Wayne, surely you know Lisbon hasn't been with anyone in years. When has she had time? She's too consumed with work for dating. There was that Mashburn incident last year, I know, but that doesn't count so we won't mention it again." Jane had not been pleased with that little turn of events. It was easier to stomach if he just pretended it never happened. He'd never have actually pushed them together if he'd really thought old Walt would take what they both knew was his.

"Everything changed just like that?"

"No, Van Pelt, everything didn't change just like that. It was a struggle for a while, for both of us. Lisbon worked through her insecurities and I made peace with my guilt."

"What about Red John?"

"What about him?"

"Where does he fit in all of this?"

"He's still out there. He's still watching us. I don't think he'll do anything until after their born and everything is real. When he acts, he'll be stopped, but not by me. Not the way I'd originally planned. It'll be done Lisbon's way. However that is."

"I never expected to hear that from you." Rigsby can't help himself.

"Cho and Van Pelt did. Well, Grace has been praying I'd come to my senses for a long time now. Since before she discovered the truth about Lisbon and me. I think probably from the start if she's honest."

"Grace I understand. She's a good person, but Cho? How did he know?"

"It was Red John or the Boss."

"Huh?"

"Lisbon doesn't share."

"You're exactly right. The woman's just stubborn that way. She didn't leave me any choice. I guess you know who I chose."

"Exactly what did you choose? Was it her or was it them?"

"Wayne." Grace smacked him on the arm.

"What? Don't tell me you don't want to know." Rigsby's glance took in Cho and Van Pelt before swinging back to Jane. "Look, this affects us too. We don't know anything but they got careless, Lisbon got pregnant, and Jane's being a man about it. The Jane part is good because it means I don't have to beat the snot out of him, but that's all we really know. It's just business as usual around the old CBI.

No kissing, no handholding, that little hand in the back thing they've always done, but that's all. We haven't seen anything remotely like they're together since they were all cuddly the night they dropped the p bomb on us.

Aren't you curious? Don't you want to know if Jane picks the boss up every morning and drops her off to go home to his creepy memories? Or does he go inside and stay at her place? If he does, where does he sleep? On the couch or somewhere else?" Rigsby's voice was quietly intense.

"Will he be there at bedtime to tuck the kids in or is he going to be a once in a while weekend dad? We have a right to know where we fit in." Van Pelt picked up where Rigsby left off.

Suddenly Jane realized three sets of eyes were waiting for his response. Rigsby and Van Pelt had just inferred what he'd always known. The team was ready to step in to fill any holes he left in Lisbon and their children's lives.

"It's complicated."

"Hey, you're either together or you're not." Never one to mince words, Cho wasn't about to start now.

"All right. To answer the first question I stay at her place and to answer the second definitely somewhere else." Making up his mind, Jane pulled a box out of his pocket. "Here, Cho, you try convincing a puking, pregnant, hormonal Lisbon you bought this before you ever took her to bed."

"Nice picture man. I'm not sure I'd believe you either."

Catching the small velvet box Cho flipped it open before emitting a soft whistle of appreciation at the custom designed emerald and diamond creation within. This simple little bauble had set Jane back some pretty serious cash just looking at it. He'd always thought, despite his antics, the man's pockets ran pretty deep. Now he knew.

"I'd believe this." Cho flipped the box to Van Pelt.

"Did you try the dated receipt?" Van Pelt asked as she fought to drag her eyes away from the beautiful ring her fingers were itching to touch.

"Who do you think did that?" Rigsby caught the balled up receipt Jane tossed.

"Hey, do you mind?"

"Feel free."

Rigsby smoothed out the crumpled receipt before his eyes grew wide with wonder. Jane was crazy as a loon dropping a wad of cash like that nearly a year ago on a ring that might never make it around Lisbon's tiny little finger. That was his opinion at least. Van Pelt seemed to feel differently. The rapturous expression on her face said she'd never seen anything this romantic and she hoped some guy would do the same for her one day. As for Cho, the look on his face was easy to read: 'What took you so long and why isn't the ring on her finger already?'

"As you can see, I'm not lying though Lisbon believes I am. Thinks I charmed Penelope the blonde Amazon into giving me an altered receipt. The woman gives me way more credit than she should at the most inconvenient times.

So you see, Rigsby and Cho, to answer your question, my intentions have always been honorable where your boss is concerned. They still are. It's just a small matter of convincing her of the same."

"Do you love her?" Van Pelt's soft voice broke the sudden silence falling at his last remark.

"What do you think?" The blue eyes focusing on her were surprisingly open forcing Van Pelt to look away from the emotion swirling within.

"What about them?"

"What do you think? We're playing twenty questions now. I'm surprised it's taken so long. You are CBI after all." Jane dragged his hands through his hair as he gathered his thoughts. "You know Lisbon's going to kill me for sharing her secrets. She's a very private person. More importantly, this could get me kicked off the team if the truth gets out. Lisbon could not deal with that right now. Who would force her to eat when she's nauseous and massage her aching feet?"

"It's never stopped you before. And you still call her Lisbon. As for getting you kicked off the team, we can keep your secrets. We always have."

"Yeah, well, she doesn't like me calling her Teresa at work. As for the other, it won't stop any of you from asking what you want to know and expecting answers. My sudden death I mean. I guess you're entitled. We'll start with the love thing. Yes, I do. More than I ever thought possible.

Lisbon doesn't believe me though. She believed me before the hormones from hell kicked in. Now she vacillates. She believes it one day and questions it the next. She'll let me in her house and in her life, let me claim the mutant baby bump, but she won't accept my love. There is something seriously twisted about that.

First she decided I couldn't handle being a father again although she was already knocked up as Rigsby so eloquently put it. She wouldn't tell me until I told her. Now, she thinks it's all about the kids. Something about buying a house and a few conversations, okay a lot of conversations, with the mutant baby bump really set her off. Now she thinks all I care out is them. I'm with her to get to them. There's no reasoning with a pregnant woman. Not that she was all that reasonable before."

"You bought a house?"

"Yeah, I bought a beautiful two story house large enough for a growing family with a nice yard, a nursery, furniture, everything in a safe neighborhood fairly close to the office. There's a park around the corner and a pre-school down the street." What Jane didn't tell the team was he'd gone out the day after learning they were having doubles and purchased the house he'd had his eye on for months without sharing his intent with his beloved.

"How did that go over?"

"Like a ton of bricks. It may have had something to do with her finding out after the fact."

"How stupid can you get?" Cho's few words summed up the situation quite succinctly in everyone's opinion.

Jane hadn't acted for altruistic reasons. He'd ignored everything he knew about Lisbon and done what he wanted to do. He'd moved their lives along without making sure his other half was on the same page. His other half's combustible reaction wasn't entirely unexpected. Despite her ire, Lisbon had gone willingly to see their new house. She'd even been suitably impressed.

There was nothing not to love. The nursery was a dream come true and the master suite had things she'd never thought about wanting. Under other circumstances, namely she'd been invited along for the ride, she'd have been ecstatic to own such a home. It would never have been possible on a cop's salary. Taking the present circumstances into account, hell would freeze over and demons would skate before she'd live in that house. It was the principle of the thing. If she let her childlike partner run around unchecked, her life would be in constant turmoil. Her petulance was merely an act of self-preservation.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Kind of like a pony." A pony that now lived happily on a farm with lots of other ponies munching hay and making lots of baby ponies.

"It wasn't that well received."

"Did you honestly expect it to be?"

"We'd just found out there were two of them so a bigger place was definitely in order. Lisbon was hardly in the mood to go house hunting between morning sickness and work so I thought I'd take the pressure off her. It didn't quite go the way I'd anticipated."

"She didn't like the house."

"Of course she did. She liked everything about it. I have impeccable taste. It's not being in on the choosing she didn't like. Offering to let her pick out the furniture didn't help so I did it myself. She has serious control issues you know. The little woman was pretty mad. I've still got a couple of bruises to prove it."

"Stapler?"

"Venetian glass paperweight I think. She throws so many things it's hard to keep straight."

"Serves you right."

"You women always stick together. I'd think you'd be on my side. Lisbon doesn't have to lift a finger. The house is move-in ready and the nursery is perfect. I bought all that disgustingly cute baby dinosaur stuff you girls went on about and that mahogany baby furniture she wanted. I even had matching murals painted on the walls. I know Lisbon, I know what she likes. That was the easy part. Getting her to actually move in is the hard part."

"She'll move in. Just give her time."

"I hope you're right."

"Let her get over being mad you took such a huge step without consulting her. Give her time to realize while you're still an idiot your motives were pure. She'll forgive you eventually. She always does."

"Yeah, right. I hope it happens soon. The couch at home is a lot lumpier than the one at the office. I don't think I've had a wink of sleep in a month. Besides, it's not nearly as much fun without Lisbon to share it." Jane watched the collective wince going through the team with a knowing smirk. "Come on, guys, it's the answer you've all wanted but were afraid to ask. How do you think Lisbon got with child in the first place if we weren't being intimate?"

"Then it wasn't a one night stand."

"Yes, Grace, it basically was. Until the evening I finally got her to admit she was pregnant. I moved in that night and I've never left. It was the night before we told all of you. "

"Then you were really a couple when Lisbon said you weren't."

"We were a couple in every way."

Jane read TMI in big letters on Cho's face and Rigbsy looked like he had photos burned onto his retinas he never wanted to see. If Grace turned a darker shade of crimson she'd look like a very pretty lobster, but Jane could tell even that wasn't going to stop her from asking the questions rapidly forming in her mind.

"Hey, it was either me or Van Allen in accounting and I already know what she likes."

"Shut up, Jane, we don't want to hear it. Cho, you were wrong. It looks like the Boss is a much better liar than we thought." Rigsby shook his head.

"How did she get that way in the first place?" Van Pelt turned blood red as she realized that wasn't exactly the question she'd meant to ask. It just popped out that way. Now Jane was going to have a field day with her poor choice of words.

"My dear, Grace, since I'm sure even you know how babies are made, I'm going to assume you really want to know when and possibly where and maybe even why we finally succumbed to a temptation we'd managed to resist for a number of years. Something like that I'm sure."

"Something like that." Van Pelt was glad Jane hadn't made it as bad as it could have been. "We never saw anything serious between you. Nothing until that night you took us out and…"

"Announced Lisbon was carrying a little Jane. You didn't see that coming though it had to be obvious for quite some time there was an attraction there. That's probably what you were discussing before we arrived. But the other, well the other, blew you away. I was never quit sure if it was your boss being pregnant or the father's identity you found the most disconcerting."

"What do you think?" Cho's face was impassive but there was a hint of resigned laughter in his eyes.

"I'll read that as a vote for the father."

"You'd be reading right."

"If Cho was shocked I'll take it you all were."

"I never saw it coming. Uh, uh, not me. To be honest, I didn't want too and I still don't." This was a conversation Rigsby did not want to be having. To be honest he was still shell shocked by the loop inspired by Jane's earlier words. The pictures wouldn't get out of his head.

"I never expected it to get past the whatever you want to call what you guys are always doing stage. The boss is married to the job and you, well, you just seemed married to your memories." Van Pelt's voice was surprisingly quite and contemplative.

"To a certain degree you're right, but even long standing, comfortable marriages can eventually disintegrate."

"It was the Asborough case that finally did you in." Cho suddenly remembered the look on Lisbon's face. "You took her home that night."

She'd looked as though that beautiful little blonde girl with the cherubic face was one discarded child too many for her battered soul to bear. As for Jane, though under surprisingly tight reign, his anger had run as hot as Lisbon's sorrow had run deep. No one had to ask who little Tiffany Asborough reminded him of or what he'd have liked to have done to the mother.

They'd all gone out for pizza and beer once the paper work was completed and the case over. They'd sought to drown their sorrow in a few tequila shots though none of them had gotten remotely near drunk. At least Cho didn't think they had. Who knew what Lisbon and Jane had done once they'd all gone their separate ways? They'd obviously done more than anyone thought. More than they'd ever done before to hear them talk. Turning dark eyes to light, Cho knew the other man read the unspoken question between them.

"Don't even go there, Cho. I did not take advantage of Lisbon. Neither of us was drunk, not even tipsy for that matter. You know that. We still had to make it home in one piece. Maybe we'd reached the point of lowered inhibitions, but both of us were in full control of all of our faculties. I planned to drive Lisbon home and walk her to her door as I've done a hundred times before.

I didn't expect her to invite me in, but I accepted as I've also done a hundred times before. Surely you're not surprised to learn we've shared occasional meals, a few movies, maybe a chaste kiss or two over the years, but nothing more. We were just a couple of lonely people who'd become good friends. We never pushed the envelope. We never risked our friendship on a long shot. I don't care what the gossip said.

As for your other question, I did not make the first move, Cho, she did." Jane knew the stoic agent was the one he had to convince. From the look in his eyes, Cho believed him. "I asked if she was sure until she finally told me to shush already and get on with it which I most assuredly did or none of us would be sitting here now. As for the rest, Lisbon put a stop to any hopes I had for anything more in the cold light of day.

Said I wasn't ready for what happened between us, she was definitely wrong. Said a personal relationship was unprofessional and would unduly influence her decisions in unacceptable ways, she was probably right. She gave me no choice but to go along with her decision if I wanted to stay with the team so I did. Then she proceeded to lock me out of her life as only Lisbon can. I had no choice but to go along with her plans until I could figure out how to get past her defenses. A tawdry little one night stand with the boss was never my intent."

"One time was all it took?" The words were out before Van Pelt could stop them.

"Gracie, curiosity killed the cat so just remember you asked. I said it was just one night, I never implied it was just one time. And while the first time most assuredly did the trick, it most certainly wasn't the only time, my dear. What kind of lover do you think I am?" Jane smiled wickedly at the collective groan from the other agents.

"I'd rather not go there if you don't mind and even if you do." Van Pelt shook her head primly in defeat. The man was wickedly shameless. Thank goodness he was Lisbon's problem and not hers. Not that he ever could have been. Nope, she wouldn't even go there, no way.

"Please, Jane, enough. That's Lisbon you're talking about." Rigsby covered his face with his hands trying to imagine anything but the images Jane's words evoked. He really did not want to go there.

"That's my wife-to-be you're imagining in ways better left unsaid. No offense, Van Pelt, but old Rigsby there is a visual man prone to seeing pictures even when he'd rather not. I'll admit the woman is far more beautiful than most people give her credit for except maybe my man Cho over there. He's been aware for a long time now.

Don't look away, Cho. You know I'm right, and I really don't mind. While you appreciate Lisbon's attributes, there's something about a tiny little thing who can kick your butt with one hand tied behind her back that's a little too visceral for your manhood to handle. It's too much for most men. Me, I'm a glutton for punishment so I'd say we make a twisted kind of sense.

All that being said, it doesn't mean you aren't special to her. It doesn't mean I don't feel a touch of jealousy at times, just a touch, over the closeness of your relationship. You are, after all, the one she trusted to keep me out of trouble as she passed out in my arms.

Lisbon wouldn't allow just anyone to be my handler. Certainly not those two over there though she thinks the world of them, too. We both do, all of you. That's why I don't any qualms about what I'm going to say you."

Three faces turned to face him each bearing a look of expectation. Hopefully, this was going to be good. Lisbon getting shot had shocked Jane into a talkative mood. A lot of questions they'd never expected to have answered were getting answered. It was an interesting situation to find themselves in.

"I'll stay with the CBI as long as they'll have me. I'm not going anywhere when won't. As you've probably already figured out, I have considerable resources at my disposal. My other life paid quite well if you were good at it, and we all know I was inarguably the best." No comment was necessary from his audience to spur him on.

"By nature I liked being married and I'm a family man. Maybe it's because I dint' have much of one growing up. Don't look so worried, Cho. I'm not lying to you. I might be a flirt, but I'm not a womanizer. I never developed the taste. The grass is rarely greener on the other side. That hasn't been anyone but Lisbon since my wife died. What? Don't look so surprised. A man can't keep his secrets forever can he?"

"We always thought you would." Van Pelt said what they all were thinking.

"Maybe I don't want to any more. Now on to the next thing you need to know.

About that old elephant in the room, we all know the one I'm talking about. I intend to stop him before I'm through. I don't have a choice. I can't have him doing to my new family what he did to my old. That won't do. He'll either end up on death row or he'll end up dead by one of your hands, but not by mine. We all know the little woman wouldn't like that and she makes me pay in so many unpleasant ways when I do things she doesn't like.

The only way I could kill him would be if I'm saving one of you. That would be different. Mother Teresa could handle my protecting one of her brood, but I hope it never comes to that. I don't like having blood on my hands. It makes it harder to sleep at night. I have enough trouble as it is though I will admit it has gotten better with Lisbon by my side. Besides, I've discovered that woman means more to me than old what's his name ever could."

Cho didn't think Jane even realized what he'd said. He knew that while the man was crazy about 'the little Janes' it was Lisbon who anchored his world. It was Lisbon who'd made him a new man. Oh, the aggravating old Jane was still there and always would be, especially at the office, but tempering that man was the stronger, better Jane created by the woman he loved.

Whether the other two agents fully realized it or not, the Korean agent knew they were catching glimpses of the Jane the boss went home with every night. This was a man he could see the boss loving. This was a man he could see loving the boss. This was a man he was comfortable with loving the boss and fathering her children. This was a man he no longer feared he would have to kill before it was over. For the first time Kimball Cho knew everything was going to be all right.

"Wow."

"Yes, Van Pelt, wow. There's nothing like seeing the woman you love shot and your unborn children endangered to put things in perspective. As soon as they let me in to see her, well actually, as soon as she falls asleep while I'm in there with her, I'm going to slip that ring on her finger. I'm a little too chicken to try it while she's awake. She could hurt me bad. Once that's done, I'm going to irritate her every second of every day until I get the matching gold band where it belongs. That's been my intent all along.

Figure it'll take me two, maybe three months tops, of annoying her day in and day out depending on how fast she gets her figure back. Lisbon is far vainer than you might think. She won't be squeezing an ounce of baby fat into her wedding gown. Oh, and Van Pelt, you don't have to worry about pink clashing with your hair. I'll put a stop to that. We're doing emerald green instead." Cho and Rigsby watched Van Pelt smile brilliantly at Jane as though she knew exactly what the fool was yapping about.

"All that matters at the end of the day is that Lisbon and I are together.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Cho held Jane's eyes as he growled his response.

"I'd expect nothing less. Rigsby and Van Pelt will help you hide the body."

"You darned right we will." Van Pelt gave a sharp little nod of agreement while Rigsby just looked numb. This was just too much for him to process in one sitting.

"Mr. Jane." Jane rose to his feet at the sound of the nurse's voice. "She's awake and asking for you."

"I'll see you in a few. Sleeping Beauty is waiting." Jane knew it was more like Grumpy was waiting but he wasn't about to let something like that get back to Lisbon. She was definitely not a morning person and coming out of anesthesia can only have made her more of a bear. Jane wasn't sure he wanted to face her alone. Looking at the wan faces around him, he made a sudden decision after watching the nurse duck into another patient's room.

"Come on, guys. She wants to see you too."

"I don't think the doctors would like that."

"Who cares? We won't tell them and it'll make Lisbon happy."

Jane didn't even have to look behind him to know they were following like eager puppies. Pushing his way through the door, he made his way to Lisbon's side deliberately ignoring the various machines and monitors beeping and whirling around them. He knew they were monitoring both mother and babies closely which accounted for the majority of the wires and tubing littering the room. Lisbon had a bit more color in her cheeks and more fire in her eyes than she'd had last time he'd seen her which was surprising under the circumstances. He was sure her aggravation at having a nasal cannula crammed up her nose had something to do with her dander. Leaning over he planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You are one tough little woman."

"Call me that again and I'll wipe up the floor with you."

"That's my girl. While I don't doubt you can do as you say, it would be wise to wait a while before engaging in such strenuous activity."

"Only you could get me shot on a trip to the bank."

"My dear, if you recall, I told you to stay in the car I'd only be a minute."

"If I had, it would probably be you lying here instead of me. I know you. You wouldn't have rested until you got yourself shot. That mouth would have written a check that cute little butt couldn't pay. You were doing a good job of it before I came along."

"You're a feisty little thing today."

"I'm a cop with an anesthesia hangover. Get over it. Besides I happen to be fond of that cute little butt most days."

Jane knew Lisbon hadn't noticed the others who were wisely remaining silent or she wouldn't be talking so freely. Thankfully, they'd agreed to work on her cop mouth before the kids were born or her word choice would have been a lot more colorful. It still was in more intimate settings and Jane preferred keeping it that way.

"When you put it like that I guess I'll agree though I would have preferred it were me and not you lying here."

"I had everything under control. At least I thought I did."

"Sweetheart, you did. It was an inside job. Nobody knew about the nasty little assistant branch manager with the nastier little pistol. In fact nobody knows exactly how that nasty little pistol was smuggled into the bank in the first place. I have an idea, but the nasty little manager isn't talking."

"Jane, I'm sorry. They're okay. At least that's what they keep telling me."

"As I've already said, you're one tough little woman."

"Stop calling me that. I'd smack you if it wouldn't hurt."

"I'm not sure which part you find so offensive. You are little, deceptively small in fact, and you are a woman so it's the truth. "

"Stop it."

"Fine. On a more serious note, the mutant baby bump is fine. They aren't lying to you unless they're lying to me. From what I'm seeing and hearing on the monitors over there, I'd say they're telling the truth."

"Stop calling them that."

"What? The mutant baby bump? Hey, for the longest time there was only one. Then like magic there were two. If that's not a mutant baby bump I don't know what is."

"Your son takes after you."

"Meaning what? He's totally whipped by the little woman he's swimming around in there with?" Jane smiled as he rubbed the slight mound of her tummy familiarly.

"If the shoe fits."

"Personally, I think he's wise beyond his years. It's no secret who wears the pants in this family."

"Don't forget it."

"I don't think you'll let me."

"I can't. You'd turn my whole world inside out and upside down if I let you. Jane gone wild is not a pretty thought."

"I might at that. Teresa, if anything had happened to you…"

"Don't say it. I'm fine. We're fine." She placed her hand on top of his resting on her tummy.

"Yes, you are." Jane knew he was about to lose it and when he did Lisbon would lose it too.

They both turned at the sound of Cho loudly clearing his throat. Lisbon now realized they had an audience. An audience that had probably saved them from a moment neither of them could have handled. She'd never been so happy to be embarrassed in her life.

"Hey, Boss, Jane snuck us in." Van Pelt looked surprisingly teary through her smiles.

"Then we'd better enjoy it while we can. When those nurses get wind of it, they'll chase you out. I'd say group hug but I think it would hurt."

"How you doing, Boss?" Rigsby peeped from around Van Pelt's shoulder.

"I won't say I haven't felt better, but I'm pretty good all things considered. Cho, you keeping this one in line?"

"What do you think?"

"Knew I could count on you."

"Hey, I haven't budged from the hospital since they brought you in. How much trouble could I possibly get in?" Jane smiled at the familiar eye roll.

"I don't want to know."

"I'm sure you don't. I think at least three of the nurses and two of the doctors have hits out on him already. I'm sure the list will grow over the next few days."

"It's not that bad."

"Right. The only good thing coming out of Patrick Jane and a hospital visit is I might get released a few days early."

"Nope, that's not going to happen. I've been on my best behavior just to ensure they keep you here as long as they need too."

"Pain or no pain, I'm going to hurt you."

"Teresa, I know you don't want to be here. I also know I can't stop you from taking stupid chances any more than you can stop me, but this is about them too. You aren't coming home until they say it's safe for all of you. I need your promise."

"You're right. Just keep reminding me when I'm going stir crazy being here."

"Don't worry, I intend too. I also expect the guys to be sneaking you files as soon as you're able to work."

"You'd better." Lisbon's eyes encompassed all of them. "I'll clear it with Hightower as soon you bring me my phone. What the hell? Jane!" Lisbon looked at the ring he'd slipped on her finger while she'd been otherwise occupied talking with her team.

"Leave it. It's taken me long enough to get it there. Besides, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Jane, I'm in a hospital. Someone might take it."

"Let them. It's insured."

The team watched the battle of wills and knew the moment their boss capitulated to her lover's will. It was what she wanted anyway. They all knew that, including Jane who was canny enough to seal the deal with a surprisingly passionate kiss.

"It's a done deal. No backing out, got it?" Jane's words held a desperate edge.

"Yeah, I got it. No backing out." Lisbon pressed her forehead against his as she fought against her tears.

Cho shuffled the team out the room to give the couple time to compose themselves. Nobody needed to see the boss cry, and if the boss cried, Jane would too. If Jane cried there was no telling what would happen next. Better to just avoid the whole soppy mess.

"Wow, he finally did it. I didn't expect that."

"Yeah, he did. I never thought she'd accept though. You don't think she's doing it for the babies?"

"She loves him. Probably always has."

"Cho's right."

"Yeah, I guess he is."

"Hey, guys, come on back in. The waterworks are over and she really wants to see you. Just so you know the ring is on the chain around her neck. It's still official. We just don't want the wrong people to know." The team didn't need to say their secret was safe. That was a given.

Jane stood watch at the door while Lisbon visited with her team. He knew it was nearing time for the nurses to start their rounds. He wanted to give the team a heads up before a confrontation came. Besides, they needed the time to reassure themselves their boss was going to be okay. After a few minutes of updates and laughter Lisbon was visibly wilting.

"I think it's time we leave. You can barely keep your eyes open."

"As much as I hate to say it, I think you're right. Bye, guys, I'm glad you were here when I woke up."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else." Van Pelt awkwardly patted Lisbon's hand while Rigsby mumbled a, "See you soon, Boss." and Cho a, "Gotcha back, Boss." before shooting Jane a threatening look to which the recipient raised his hands in silent surrender.

"You need to rest." Jane made to follow the team when Lisbon's hand restrained him.

"Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to see the team out and I'll be right back."

"I'll still be here."

"I know you will." Jane tucked her arm under the covers, planted a soft kiss on her lips, and followed Cho out the door.

"Thanks, guys, for being here. It meant a lot to her."

"Where else would we be?"

"Nowhere."

"It's different isn't it? What you guys have now?"

"Yeah, Grace, it's different. It works for us."

"She's happy isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. We both are." A heavy silence hung between them. Jane sensed they wanted more.

"We don't sit around talking about ways to catch Red John if that's what you're wondering."

"Yeah, then what do you do?" Cho waited expectantly.

"Not that much. When we get home, I cook while Lisbon naps. Then we eat, clean up, spend a couple of hours listening to a little music or watching a movie, we talk a lot, usually about the bump, we do other things Lisbon won't allow me to discuss…Mostly we do normal things like any of you. The little woman is dead to the world by ten. Not terribly romantic, but it makes us happy. Sometimes I sneak off to a late night poker game with some old friends, most of the time I just lay there and watch her sleep. If I'm really, really, lucky, I sleep too. While it doesn't sound exciting, it is to me. I never expected to have this again so I don't take a second for granted.

Maybe one day soon Lisbon will let us be a couple when we're all hanging out, but that's up to her. All that matters is you know how it really is."

"Thanks, Jane. We're going to get something to eat, do a few things that have to get done, but we'll be back later before visiting hours are over. Do you need anything?" Van Pelt spoke for the team.

"I don't think so. I always keep a spare set of clothes in the car, with our job you never know. Besides, I'll swing by the apartment when they finally decide to kick me out and get cleaned up. See you later guys. Thanks for everything. Somebody's waiting for me in there."

"Later. Come on guys. We've got things to do." Cho gathered the little team together and pointed them in the direction of the exit.

"Well, we have our answers. What do you think?" Van Pelt's soft voice drifted down the hall.

"There's nothing to think. Jane and the Boss are really together." Rigsby's voice still held a note of disbelief.

"Think it's going to last?" Van Pelt was speaking again.

"Oh, yeah, but what do you think?" Rigsby still wasn't sure what he really thought.

"Took 'em long enough to get there. It'll last." Ever the voice of reason, Cho spoke with total assurance.

"Did you see the way the Boss looked at Jane?"

"Like she could eat him alive. I think she pinched his rump and I think he liked it." Van Pelt shook her head with a winsome smile.

"I tried to ignore that but I think she did too." Rigsby shook his head, too. There was really no accounting for taste.

"I saw the way he looked back. They've got it bad." Van Pelt's smile widened.

"Stop over analyzing everything. Jane might be nuttier than a fruitcake at times, but he's one of us. Lisbon's, she's the boss. There's always been something between them. Some spark. Who knows? Who really cares? It works. At some point it grew into something more. Now they're pregnant. The way it came together is a little screwy, but Jane's involved so that's not surprising. There had to be a plan somewhere. We don't have to understand it. Besides, it took a lot of years and a lot of struggles to get where they are, so yeah, it'll last. Case closed."

Cho effectively put an end to the discussion with more words than anyone had heard out of him at one time in all the years they'd known him. Van Pelt and Rigsby had to agree. As for Jane, he couldn't have put it better himself. Satisfied he wasn't going to overhear anything else of interest as the team turned the corner Jane let himself back into Lisbon's room and took his seat by the sleeping woman. He might as well catch a nap while the getting was good. Someone would be in the room to wake both of them soon enough.

**Chapter Nine**

Lisbon rose from her chair and walked out into the almost deserted bullpen to stand by Cho's desk. Snorting, she couldn't stop the amusing thought she didn't walk any more. She damn well waddled and it was all Jane's fault.

Looking up, the agent closed the file he was perusing. They were the last two people left on the floor, probably in the building, since it was after seven on a Friday night. Except for Jane who'd retreated to his couch in the attic hours ago to seethe in private.

"What's up, Boss?"

"Was I wrong to loan him out?" Only Jane could make the boss question her actions. Cho wanted to shake him until his teeth rattled. The man was a jackass at the most inopportune times.

"Petrelli asked for him so we both know he needs him."

No one asked for Jane unless they were at their wits end. The man was just too unpredictable. Surprisingly, there were a lot of desperate people out there because they got more requests for the great Patrick Jane than one would expect. Lisbon even allowed a few go through.

That the request to take Jane out of town for an unspecified amount of time coincided with Lisbon's maternity leave meant the request wasn't being made lightly. Petrelli had exhausted all of his other options. The Senior Agent was desperate or he'd have never made such a request at a time like this and they both knew it. He wasn't sure he was ready to handle Patrick Jane on his best behavior. He wasn't sure what he was going to get under the circumstances.

The man couldn't be happy at being torn away at a time like this. He wouldn't be, but it had to be done. This case was eating them alive. The death toll was escalating as the potently addictive poison was being pumped onto college campuses at an alarming rate. No matter how he might or might not personally feel about Jane or Lisbon's choice in men, Petrelli had the utmost respect for the woman as an officer of the law. He'd reserve his opinion of Jane until he'd actually worked with the man. There had to be more to the man than gossip said to have nabbed the woman he had.

"So you agree with my decision? Even given this?" Lisbon ran her hand over her belly. "Knowing they'll probably be early and he might miss their birth?"

"If you're asking me if I agree with your decision as a woman, I can't answer that. If you're asking if you made a sound decision as a Senior Agent, you did. If you're asking if I understand why Jane's upset, I do. I would be too. He doesn't want to leave you at a time like this. I honestly don't blame him. All that aside, you're doing what's expected of you." Cho looked her straight in the eye with that unwavering stare.

"Petrelli needs him. It's a bad case that could go either way. The media is all over this one and not in a good way. He needs Jane's special talents to tip things back in our favor. The case has to come first. I can't believe that Jackass thinks I want to send him away." Actually a part of her did for a little while, but he wasn't supposed to know that. "Besides, I have you guys if anything unexpected happens, right?" Lisbon had told herself the guys were there is she needed them all day. She wasn't sure she believed it. Why should she expect Jane too?

"Yeah, we're here." Lisbon still had her moments in spite of how close they'd gotten recently.

"We've got a lot to do while he's out of town."

"Yep. What time are you dumping him at the airport?"

"Around eight. I should be back at my place by nine."

"We'll meet you there."

"I can't wait. I doubt I'll sleep a wink."

"It's time. Your point was made weeks ago."

"I know. I just don't want Jane deciding I'm a pushover. That he can do anything he wants knowing I'll eventually come around to his way."

"I don't think that'll happen."

"It's Jane. You never know."

"Boss, it's pushing four months since Jane bought that house. I don't think anyone would call you a pushover."

"I guess you're right."

"I am. Now go make up with the man. It'll be a while before you see him again. You're going to miss him eventually." Jane had really annoyed her today.

"Sounds like a plan." Lisbon watched Cho head towards the elevators. "Hey, Cho." He turned at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, Boss?" Looking at his watch, Cho realized he and Elise should arrive at his place at about the same time.

"Thanks."

"Yep. See you in the morning." Cho made a dismissive gesture with his hand as Lisbon turned to head for the attic and her sulking lover.

Jane had not been pleased to learn he'd been loaned out to Petrelli so close to her due date. He'd been livid in fact, livid and unreasonable. He'd refused to listen to a word she said. He'd had a tantrum in the privacy of her office away from prying ears before retreating in defeat to his attic lair.

Lisbon had not been amused. She'd willingly let him retreat to his man cave to lick his imaginary wounds in private. She'd calmly returned to her overflowing desk. There were too many things she had to complete on her last day before maternity leave to deal with a petulant Jane. Otherwise she'd have wrung his skinny neck. The man was an idiot at times. He knew work had to come first.

In her mind, her actions were justified twofold. First, Petrelli desperately needed a little of that old Jane magic to shake things up. The case was stagnating and more people were dying every day. The press was hovering like vultures waiting for the next victim to drop. The current state of affairs was taxing the CBI's public relations department to the limit. They were being crucified by the media. Things were getting ugly so something had to give soon. Jane had the ability to make that something give so off he had to go. It was as simple as that.

Reason number two was strictly self-serving. The man was driving her insane. He was constantly underfoot doing everything he possibly could for her. Not that she wasn't grateful, but enough was enough already. The question of the century was how had Teresa Lisbon managed to survive before Patrick Jane? Very well thank you very much. Just because she could no longer tie her shoes did not mean she was helpless in any other way.

They both needed a short breather from each other for sanity's sake. This case was just the opportunity to make that happen. Jane was disappearing up the road and out of her hair for a while. Out of sight and out of mind for a few heavenly days of peace and quiet. She could eat or not eat as she pleased. She could sneak a soft drink or two without him reminding her how bad they were. She could even indulge her secret passion for stupid chick flicks and not so secret passion for fast paced action flicks. Maybe she'd invite Van Pelt and Elise over for treats and a monster movie marathon. They could wallow around together on that massive couch Jane had bought and throw popcorn at the big screen television. Sounded like a plan.

Jane wouldn't be gone that long, maybe two or three weeks tops. He'd certainly be back in plenty of time to be with her when the twins were born. Nothing untoward was going to happen there. She refused to let it. Yep, he'd return about the time she'd start really missing him and all the wonderful little things he did. Walking around the corner, Lisbon saw Jane lying prone on his couch with his eyes closed.

"Jane, sit up. We both know you're not asleep. I'm on to you, buddy. I've seen all of your tricks over the years."

"Lisbon, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Jane slowly opened his eyes.

"Cut the crap, Jane. You've sulked long enough. I want to go home." Jane's response had her feeling more than a little snarky.

"There's nothing stopping you." Jane could be snarky right back.

"Right, you're going to start letting me drive now?" She could be snarky as long as he wanted to play the snark game.

They both knew Lisbon drove any time she wanted too and always had. She'd just gotten used to letting Jane drive since he'd tamed the speed demon from hell persona. Besides it wasn't all that much fun trying to comfortably fit a belly full of babies behind a steering wheel. It was easier to just let the blonde haired wonder drive instead.

"My opinion has never stopped you before."

"It's not going to stop me now. Sit up and move over. Stop being a jackass and get a move on. The pregnant lady wants to sit."

"What lady? I just see a pregnant cop with a mouth like a sailor." Lisbon had used more than few choice words when she'd dressed him down after his little man tantrum in her office.

"Shush you, and move. I'm tired of hauling these two around." Admitting defeat, Jane unfolded and rose to his feet. After helping Lisbon get comfortably seated he sank down beside her flowing into her personal space as he'd always done. After all this time, Lisbon didn't really mind.

"So this is really happening? You haven't reconsidered?"

"Yep, it's happening, and nope, I haven't reconsidered."

"You know I'm not happy about this. I'm not sure I function the way you expect me too up there with you down here. Talk about bad timing, this is really off."

"I don't have a choice and neither do you. You have to function. Petrelli needs you."

"You need me more."

"Jane, we've managed to stay together by playing down our relationship. They're watching us, waiting for a chance to hang and divide us. Whether Hightower really wants to or not, she could be pressured into splitting us up. If I refuse to let you go when Petrelli, and the CBI, really need you everyone will think it's because of this." Lisbon rubbed her tummy.

"This as you put it," Jane placed his hands over hers. "Is a perfectly logical reason for me not to go. You know what the doctor said. You've been having contractions for weeks and they're growing in intensity. Those Braxton -Hicks could turn out to be the real thing any day now."

"That's not going to happen. They're not going to be early, Jane. That wouldn't be acceptable because their daddy's got to be here. They both know that." Lisbon was starting maternity leave earlier than expected on doctor's orders.

"Keep telling them that, but I don't think they're listening."

"Jane, all silliness aside, you have to go. We don't have a choice. This is a high profile case with intense media attention that hasn't let up in two years. All the bigwigs are watching. Things have gone south in the last few weeks and we don't need any more negative publicity. Petrelli really believes you can bring things to a head, and so do I. Do it for me. Do it for us. We've managed to stay under the radar so far, I don't want to blow it now."

"Fine, I'll do it for you."

"Jane, do your best. Don't let your personal feelings into this case. Just do what it takes to wrap things up. It could have major repercussions on our personal life if things don't go well. It's our chance to prove our personal relationship doesn't affect our job performance. If we can pull this off, I think they'll leave us alone."

"You're sending me away at a time like this and expect me to be inspired by the old Jane genius when I have more important things on my mind?"

"Yeah, I am and I do. We need a few strokes of the old Jane genius as you put it to bring this one home for all of us. We can't let Petrelli down and we can't let kids keep on dying."

"Fine, I think I can give you that."

"I know you can."

"For you, Beautiful, I can do anything."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yeah, I guess, as long as you don't try to make me sleep on the couch."

"Would I do that?" No way in hell, but he didn't have to know that. She had big plans for tonight.

"If I hadn't fallen in with your plans what do you think?"

"I don't think it's really necessary bring that up. What do you say we go home? We've got an early start in the morning."

"What do you say we test drive that couch in your office first?"

"Not in this lifetime. We are so not test driving anything here at the office ever. You do realize Hightower is still lurking about somewhere?"

"Who cares? I've already said good bye. Hey, Lisbon, not even the first floor supply closet? Hightower would never find us there." The look she shot him said volumes. "Baxter says its sound proof and not all that bad once things get going."

"Jane, I do not want to know why Baxter told you a thing like that and I definitely do not want to know who he was in that supply closet with or when. Do you hear me?"

"Kesaris from counterfeiting at the Christmas party last year."

"I said I didn't want to know."

"It's not a secret." Kesaris wasn't known to be that discriminating, neither was Baxter for that matter, but she still didn't want to know. Neither were particularly attractive people. The two of them together was just an image she didn't want taking root in her mind.

"I really don't care. Let's get out of here. I want to go home."

Helping Lisbon to her feet, Jane placed his hand at the small of her back. From the back you would never know she was pregnant. From the front you'd never believe there were two of them in there. That she waddled slightly was undeniable, but it had nothing to do her weight and everything to do with the subtle changes her body was going through preparing for the miracle of birth. He'd enjoyed sharing every change.

His Lisbon had grown undeniably softer and lovelier, if that was even possible, in the weeks since the bank fiasco. As they headed across the parking lot, Jane thanked the God he didn't believe in he had Lisbon in his life. Fastening her seatbelt across her belly, he couldn't stop himself from cupping her cheek and kissing her lips. Staring into her brightly shimmering eyes, Jane couldn't shake the unsettling feeling this was the last time he was going to see Lisbon this way.

**Chapter Ten**

Lisbon looked around her. She and the team had moved everything into the new house over the first weekend of her maternity leave. They'd had a blast and ended up christening the kitchen preparing burgers and fries complete with ice cold beer for the non pregnant partakers. They'd finished the evening with a monster marathon of action flicks before everyone had retired for the night.

Lisbon wasn't about to allow her exhausted, slightly inebriated team to hit the road in the wee hours of the morning when there was more than enough room for everyone to sack out for the night. She didn't really care who snuck into whose room after she retired as long as she didn't know about it. Since she intended to be asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, there was no way she'd be privy to any antics against CBI rules. That was her story and she was sticking to it. Though everyone else had eventually left by Sunday afternoon, Van Pelt had taken up residence in the guest room down the hall.

In the couple of weeks since, Lisbon had enjoyed swimming in their pool though the spa was off limits until after the twins were born. She'd also spent hours familiarizing herself with her new neighborhood. She'd mapped out the nearest banks and grocery stores. She knew where the hospital was. She'd checked out the preschool down the street and the playground down the block. She'd even checked out the elementary school on the other side of the neighborhood. She even knew what middle and high school her children would one day attend. Lisbon had to hand it to Jane. Contrary to what she'd thought, he hadn't just gone out and bought the first house he'd liked. The man had really done his homework. The schools were good, the neighborhood was safe, and there were grocery stores and shopping centers within walking distance. Added to that, he'd gotten a magnificent house for a steal. It didn't get any better than that.

In the first week Lisbon even managed to meet all of her comfortably well off professional neighbors though she hadn't really been trying. Her neighbors had gone out of their way to make themselves known to her instead. It seemed word had gotten around the neighborhood that their newest additions were slightly unorthodox in their little world populated by doctors, lawyers, and high powered realtors. That they weren't yet married was no big deal.

What was a curiosity was the very pregnant, very attractive female happened to be a high ranking law enforcement officer at a place none of them had ever really heard of while the handsome blonde haired male was apparently a well heeled consultant where they both worked. One of them was fairly well off to have moved into their cozy little gated community. Everyone had gone out of their way to meet this new oddity that had so recently joined their ranks. Fortunately, no one had yet made the connection between Jane and a certain notorious serial killer. Lisbon prayed it would stay that way.

Once she was left in peace, Lisbon had unpacked at her leisure. In between naps, she'd puttered about getting all of her bits and pieces placed exactly as she wanted them. She'd even gone out and purchased fancy new china and stemware to fill the intricately carved china cabinet so proudly lining the wall in the dining room. She could hear Jane now. He would be going on and on about her nesting tendencies until she was ready to strangle or muzzle him one. She was actually starting to miss him. They didn't get to talk nearly enough.

Lisbon had placed her maternal grandmother's sterling in the felt lined drawer of the matching buffet while her sterling tea set occupied the place of honor on top. She'd bought the porcelain tea set to match their new china because she knew Jane would appreciate that. All of this was new and slightly strange to Lisbon. She hadn't even thought about the family heirlooms safely stored away in years. They would have looked out of place in her apartment and she'd have certainly never used them. Sterling flatware and tea sets didn't exactly fit into her former life.

Lisbon had a feeling such formality would fit perfectly in Jane's world, or at least in the world he would create for her and his children. In spite of his quirkiness and unpredictability, Jane was in many ways a creature of habit when it came to his personal life. If Jane's choosing of this particular house in this particular neighborhood was any indication, he intended to create a comfortable world of stability and tradition for all of them. As comfortable and stable a life as could be with Patrick Jane. Both had been woefully missing from his life with his father, and, from the little he'd said, from his life with his other family. It was obvious he didn't intend to make the same mistake twice.

Lisbon left the dining room and walked back into the kitchen. Being the gourmet cook in the family, Jane had taken care of outfitting their professional kitchen with all the various electronics, implements, and cookware he needed. From the looks of things, Jane intended to cook a lot. To be honest, Lisbon was quite happy to let him. Not that she couldn't cook she could, but all she really cared about was that the coffee maker worked when she needed it too. The coffee maker and that fancy multi slice toaster and, oh, that neat little flipping waffle maker. She'd probably use that too. For the most part, the kitchen would be Jane's domain.

Leaving the kitchen behind, Lisbon admitted her missing partner had made things unbelievably easy for her. When she'd so stubbornly refused to take him up on his generous offer to allow her to furnish the house he'd so graciously purchased without her knowledge or consent, Jane had simply done the job himself. Surveying her comfy den Lisbon had to smile at the couch big enough for two water buffalos to thrash it out on and a big screen television of a size she'd never seen.

Van Pelt had moved into the guest suite at the other end of the hall that first night and she'd continued camping out there every night since. Truthfully, she'd long since unpacked and made herself at home. It didn't look like Jane would be returning any time soon and there was no way any of them were leaving the boss alone. Cho and Risgby were out there somewhere lurking in the darkness. She wasn't exactly sure where, but she knew they were. Van Pelt was hanging out in the basement watching the surveillance feeds from the equipment Lisbon hadn't even known was there until she'd officially moved into the house.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't repost this part in a timely manner because I wanted to edit, fill in missing parts, etc., and I apologize for that. Unfortunately, my muse doesn't want to cooperate so it's staying exactly as it has always been. I am sorry for the delay as my best intentions went awry. ~Calla**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Cho, where is she?" Jane skidded to a stop in front of the Korean agent.

He'd gotten to the hospital as fast as he could. He'd been working that gang related drug case with Petrelli's team out of town for a couple of weeks. Fortunately not so out of town he couldn't call in a favor and get a helicopter ride over which explained why he'd arrived by elevator and not through the emergency room doors as expected.

"She's been back there a while." Cho's head tipped in the direction of the emergency room doors. "You're not seeing her until they finish what they're doing so we might as well have a seat." If Cho was surprised that the other man sank into the first available chair, his face remained expressionless. Jane's blind obedience betrayed exactly how anxious he was.

"I can't believe this is happening again. I can't leave that woman alone for a minute without her getting in some kind of trouble."

"Never happened before she got pregnant by you."

"What are you saying?"

"Like father, like kids?"

"Oh, like the old Jane gene is a trouble magnet?"

"You said it, I didn't."

"You may be right." Jane smiled before his face turned serious. He'd needed a moment of levity to gather his thoughts but now it was time to get down to business. "What happened?"

"You said Red John would wait until it was real." Jane's breath caught in his throat.

"Red John?" The other man's body froze in shock.

"He tried to leave you another gift that keeps on giving." Cho's voice remained the familiar monotone most people found so disarming.

"Red John came after Lisbon?" Expecting it to happen at some point and knowing it had happened were two different things. Cho wouldn't have believed it possible for the man to blanch any whiter than he already was.

"He knew you were out of town. He picked the moment Lisbon was the most vulnerable."

"He's been watching us." Leave it to Jane to state the obvious they'd always known.

"He struck when he thought our guard was down." Cho's brown eye bored intently into Jane's. "Lisbon would have died if she'd stayed in her apartment. He'd have been in and out before we could stop him." Jane's eyes drifted closed as shudders rocked his body at the unbearable thought of another smiley face splattering across a different wall.

"Keep going." Light eyes caught brown.

"He didn't know about that hidden surveillance system the boss had us watching 24/7. He didn't know there were guns stashed in every room. He didn't count on Van Pelt hiding out in the basement watching the surveillance feed or the rest of us being across the street. I thought he would have realized Van Pelt never left. He didn't. I guess he got sloppy."

"He didn't get sloppy. He didn't care. He figured he could handle two women with ease." Especially considering one of them was heavily pregnant with twins.

Jane was grateful the team had moved Lisbon into their new home a week ago when she'd suddenly decided she'd made her stubborn little point. The move had coincided with her enforced maternity leave. That she'd loved the house and wanted to move in from the start was a given, but it was the principle of the thing. Corralling her wayward partner was more important than her wants but the lure of that perfect nursery had eventually overpowered her. Her nesting instinct had overridden her common sense.

Up to that point the little woman had maintained he just couldn't make such life altering decisions without her. It wouldn't do and if he ever did it again he could live on that couch forever. Jane smiled at the thought. Leave it to the mommy to be to make her own life altering decision while the daddy to be was out of town. Fortunately, Grace had moved into one of the guest rooms so Lisbon wouldn't be alone. Cho and Rigsby had never been far away either. The team's diligence and familiarity with the house and Lisbon's paranoia had saved both women's lives.

"He figured wrong. They both put up a hell of a fight and the boss ended it with a bullet between the eyes. It's over, Jane. Red John is dead."

"I always expected Lisbon would take him out for Bosco. I'm glad. I'm really glad. Now she can let it go." The sound Cho made was faintly reminiscent of Lisbon's best snort.

"She took him out for you." Cho's volley hit him right in the gut as the other man intended. "Now you can let it go."

"Yeah, I guess she did. I guess I can. What about Van Pelt? How badly was she hurt?" Jane deliberately asked about Grace first. He wasn't ready to deal with the whole Lisbon thing yet.

"Mild concussion, few cuts and bruises, a stitch or two. They aren't keeping her. Rigsby will be here as soon as he finishes the paperwork."

"Where were you while all this was going down?"

"Where do you think? We couldn't get a clean shot without hitting one of the girls. Fortunately, it was over before we could really intervene."

"What about Lisbon?"

"She got pretty banged up before she took him down."

"How many times did he cut her?"

"I don't know. She did a good job fending him off."

"But he did cut her. Is that why she's here?"

"I don't think so. I'd say this is more precautionary."

"No, it's not. What aren't you saying?"

"She's tough, Jane; but, she had her hands on her stomach. She winced a few times when she thought we weren't looking. I'd say it's more than precautionary."

"You think she's in labor?"

"Yeah, but they haven't said anything."

"I think they're about too." Jane stood up as the nurse approached them. "How is she?"

"She's one tough lady. Mr. Jane, if you'll come with me, the doctor will tell you more."

"I'll let you know something as soon as I can."

"I'll hold the fort. Rigsby's coming around the corner and Van Pelt will be out when they finish."

"Good."

Jane followed the nurse through the much hated swinging doors only to emerge a short while later looking decidedly less steady than when he'd gone in. Not allowed to see Lisbon yet, he had been updated on her status. Deciding to share what he'd learned with the team before bearding the disgruntled lioness in her den, Jane was happy to see a battered Van Pelt had joined Rigsby and Cho. Giving her an affectionate hug, he was truly grateful Grace hadn't been seriously injured.

"You look good, Gracie, all things considered. Thanks for what you did. I'm glad you're okay. As for Lisbon, I haven't seen her yet. Red John got in a few slashes. Most were superficial defensive wounds but a couple needed stitches. Like Van Pelt, he banged Lisbon up pretty badly but with more serious consequences."

"What do you mean?"

"Between the shock and the battering, she's gone into labor and they can't stop it. There's no signs of fetal distress which is good. They're a month early but that isn't unexpected with twins anyway. So far everything's fine, but given the circumstances they're monitoring them closely. I have to give the technicians about fifteen minutes to finish some tests before I can see her. Their fifteen minutes is about up so I'm going in. I'll let you know something as soon as I can."

"We'll be here."

"I know you will and I want to say thanks for both of us."

"What else is family for?"

None of them had forgotten the breakthrough of that night a few weeks ago or the time they'd spent together since. Lisbon had finally acknowledged what Jane and her team already knew. It was more than professional loyalty. They truly were a family. Contrary Lisbon's fears, accepting that fact hadn't negatively impacted their performance in any way. If anything, they were even better at their jobs while still maintaining the highest solve rate the CBI had ever known.

"Thanks, Gracie. See you guys in a while."

Jane disappeared through the swinging door leaving the team to entertain themselves. Standing at the door to Lisbon's room unsure of what he would find, he struggled for a few moments to pull his act together. It wouldn't do to let Lisbon see how shaken he really was. Nerves steeled, Jane pushed through the door and walked inside.

"Hey, you, I can't leave you alone for a minute." Lisbon opened her eyes at the feel of her lover's lips against her cheek. She'd never been so glad to see Jane's concerned, but smiling, face.

"Speak for yourself. At least I got the job done. What do you mean bailing in the middle of an operation? You're usually reluctant to quite when you're torturing people."

"This is a little more important than cracking a couple of low rent gang bangers no matter how much fun I was having."

"Yeah, well, maybe you're right. Red John's gone."

"I know. Thank you for taking him out."

"What can I say? We get the job done at the CBI. I was worried you'd be upset."

"I am. Not that he's dead or that you killed him; but, yeah, I'm upset I wasn't here to prevent you from getting hurt."

"That wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't let it. Everything went down exactly as Red John planned. We just changed the last inning so he didn't win."

"It was also a hell of way to christen our new home."

"Hey, it's nothing new carpet and a can of paint won't fix. I can live with the memories. Can you?"

"Yeah, I think I can. As long there's no smiley face on the wall." Maybe a little brain matter, but no smiley face. Yeah, he could live with that. He'd lived with far worse for a long time.

"Nah, he never got that far." Then he could definitely live with it.

"Then I can live with it. I doubt we could sell the place now anyway. Just so you know, Lisbon, they're fine. We just have to get you through the delivery and it's a done deal. We're a happy family."

"We already are." Lisbon stared at the hand entwined with hers.

"Yes, we are. How are you feeling?" Jane thought about the anxious faces in the waiting room. He had no doubts Elise would appear as well before the night was over. She'd gotten pretty close to Lisbon over the weeks though Van Pelt had gotten closer.

"Okay. The contractions are regular but they're not unbearable. They'll know in a while whether we're doing it the natural way or whether we'll need surgery.

Patrick, I don't want a c-section. These are the only babies I'm going to have and I want to enjoy the full experience."

"I don't know how much enjoyment there is in the full experience, Lisbon; but, we're going to do what's best for you and for them. If that's surgery, then so be it. As for the other, we can always have more. There's nothing to stop us." He hoped that was true.

Somehow, unbeknownst to either of them, Lisbon had migrated into his waiting arms seeking comfort. Jane was seated on her bed clutching her to him as though he would never let her go. Somewhere in the grabbing he'd removed the chain from around her neck and palmed her engagement ring. Lisbon was so busy trying to crawl into him she never noticed the chain and the ring he slid into his pocket.

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"We can have as many babies as you want."

"We'll talk when this is over."

"You've got yourself a deal."

"Jane, I'm scared. It isn't supposed to be this way."

"I know, Lisbon." Jane kissed the top of her head. "I'm scared, too, but we'll get through this like we have everything else. I'm here now and I'll be here when our little ones are born."

"I know you will; but, this isn't how it's supposed to be."

"Teresa, stop saying that. This is us you're talking about. This is exactly how it's supposed to be in our world. We've never done things the easy way. We tend to do things ass backwards if we're honest like making babies before we get to the first date." Lisbon groaned at the reality of his words.

Their first real date had been the night they'd taken the team to Niko's to announce they were expecting. In the months since, the Pappas family including old Niko himself had welcomed Lisbon into the clan. A friend of Jane's, especially his blossoming lady love, was a friend of theirs. The taverna was the one place they could be a couple without fear of being caught so it had become their regular spot.

"Think about the exciting story you'll have to tell the little ones about the day they were born. Their handsome, brilliant Dad was off on some two bit drug case with a couple of losers from Petrelli's team while their feisty little Mom was taking down Red John, the most notorious serial killer in California history, with some help from sexy Auntie Grace before calmly riding off to the hospital to welcome them into the world."

"That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard. I certainly won't be repeating it to our children and I certainly won't be telling them their Dad thinks Aunt Grace is sexy."

"Sure you will. Oh, you'll choose your words, and your version, but it'll still go something like this: Mother Teresa saves the world while Daddy was goofing off. Besides, you know it's all true. As for Van Pelt, she is definitely one gorgeous, sexy woman. Not as gorgeous and sexy as you; but, then, no woman is."

"Good save, but I'm still not telling our kids that story."

"Seriously, Teresa, we wouldn't be here now if you hadn't taken leave of your senses one night. In a moment of weakness you took a chance on me."

"You did the same."

"Yeah, I did, but you weren't a long shot. I loved you and I knew you loved me. It wasn't much of a gamble on my side, My Dear."

"When you put it that way, you may be right.

By the way, you weren't off working some two bit case. You were taking down some soulless thugs who've killed a hundred and fifty-seven people with the poison they're putting on the street. I'd call that pretty heroic.

Besides, you're busted. Petrelli called right before you came in and said the guys you helped apprehend are squealing like a couple of scared little girls. They've rounded up ninety percent of the gang and are hot on the trail of the leaders across the border.

It took you two weeks of that scary mumbo jumbo you do to wrap up three years of undercover work. Everyone knows they couldn't have done it without you. Whatever you said or did frightened those monsters more than anything the homeboys could do. So it sounds like you finished the job before you left."

"Yeah, I guess I did. I figured you'd kick my butt if I left Petrelli hanging."

"I probably would. I can't have you making my team look bad. Jane, what are you doing?" Lisbon jerked her hand out of his grip. Jane playing with her fingers was just too weird with everything else that had happened today.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm staking my claim for everyone to see. If you don't think leaving Petrelli hanging and commandeering Mash's personal helicopter to get here set tongues wagging in new ways at the CBI you're even better at denial than I thought. It's now blatantly obvious to everyone we're more than booty call buddies muddling through an unplanned pregnancy yielding double dividends."

Mashburn hadn't hesitated to loan his helicopter when the other man called. He and Jane were still on friendly terms. More like friendly rivals considering the billionaire still carried a torch for the sexy lady cop who'd bedded him and walked away. He'd never quite figured out what the eccentric consultant had that he didn't. There had to be something since Jane had ended up with the girl. Actually more than just the girl since the sexy lady cop carried not one but two baby Janes. While one, much less two, baby Mashes would have cramped Walter's style, Jane was over the moon. Oh, well, best of luck to them. They'd need it from the sound of things.

"Lisbon, it's time to acknowledge this isn't a casual thing. It's time to end the lie and stop the mean little whispers. I don't like the spiteful, malicious rumors they're spreading behind your back. They're ugly and hurtful."

"You've got to be kidding me. That crap actually bothers you? Jane, they're just jealous I got the best looking piece in the office and this isn't going to stop them." Lisbon wiggled her finger. "Honestly, if they knew how much trouble you were, they'd thank me. Besides, it'll probably only make it worse. Have you taken a look at this rock? It's gorgeous and I don't even want to imagine how much it cost." The ring was perfect for her finger because Jane had designed it and had it made for the woman he loved.

"Teresa, it might make them stop hitting on me. I'm tired of being groped and prodded like a piece of meat." His voice was deadly serious. The attention he was getting was no longer amusing. It was becoming downright insulting. "The bigger the baby bump gets the more attention I'm getting from those lecherous females. I'm tired of getting cornered by a bimbo in heat every time I turn around. It's really becoming a nuisance. Besides, the only woman I want pressing her luscious breasts into my chest and pinching my backside is you." If Lisbon truly knew the extent some of the women were going to lure him into their bed there would be more dead bodies littering the CBI than there were dust bunnies under his desk. Some things were just better left unsaid.

"Stop your whining. I'm surprised the great Patrick Jane can't handle a little sexual harassment. Face it, Jane, the bigger the baby bump gets the less action they think you're getting at home. The less action they think you want. What man in his right mind gets turned on by a beached whale?"

"Guess it's a good thing I'm not in my right mind."

"Guess so. They'd drop dead from shock if they knew."

"They probably would as I have quite the healthy appetite for a certain beached whale."

"A certain beached whale has a healthy appetite for you is more like it."

Lisbon couldn't help laughing. Mercifully, the man seemed to have no problem with her still raging libido which was a good thing. She'd quickly become addicted to being worshipped by Patrick Jane. He took his assignment seriously and his infinitely creative mind adapted easily to her rapidly changing body to the enjoyment of them both. There were definite perks to having a Lisbon obsessed Jane underfoot all the time and she was taking advantage of every one.

"I told you there's nothing sexier than a pregnant woman and I meant it. Actually, there's nothing sexier than a pregnant Lisbon. All other women pale in comparison. Now, Woman, are you going to wear the ring?" Lisbon had worn it around her finger the night they'd gone on their first couples' dates with the team, but the rest of the time it was safely hidden on the chain around her neck.

"Jane, we can't. Something this overt will make Hightower split us up. I can't deal with losing you yet." Lisbon couldn't deal with losing him ever, but she wasn't about to share that information. Jane's ego was already big enough.

"Let me worry about Hightower. That ring stays on your finger, not around your neck. Besides, if you refuse to wear my ring, they'll still know things have changed." Jane wiggled his ring less finger in her face.

"Where's your ring?"

"It's safely locked away at home where it belongs."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't; but, I'm ready and it's time. We've started a new life. This finger is going to remain bear until you decide to claim it."

"Soon, Jane, I'll claim it soon. I promise." Lisbon's arms tightened around him as she pressed into him trying to get as close as possible. It frightened her how badly she wanted to marry this man. She'd finally gone completely over the edge. Control issues aside, this was Patrick Jane she was dreaming about.

"I know you will and I'll hold you too it."

"I'm counting on it." Jane couldn't resist her beckoning lips. Lisbon deepened the kiss pouring all of her love and gratitude into the gesture before suddenly pulling away.

"Lisbon?" Catching the look on her face, his eyes dropped to the hands gripping her belly. "What's wrong?" Lisbon was obviously in terrible pain.

"This isn't what they told me to expect. Get the nurse, Jane. I think I'm bleeding." Looking down Jane was surprised to see that Lisbon was indeed bleeding. Alot.

**Chapter Twelve**

"Hey, don't hurt yourself." Jane smiled as he felt loving arms encircle him from behind. There was nothing like a Saturday morning in the park watching the kids play.

"I won't."

"What were you thinking about so hard?" Drawing Lisbon around the bench by her hand, Jane pulled his wife down to sit between his legs. He'd thought he'd left her peacefully getting some much needed rest, but he was obviously wrong.

"That I'm a lucky s.o.b who doesn't deserve any of this." Lisbon smiled as his arms encircled her waist palms resting against the slight swell of her tummy.

"You're a good man, Jane. You so deserve all of this. We both do."

"Thank you, Lisbon."

"Don't thank me. It's the truth."

"Thank you anyway. How are you feeling? Are the little monsters still giving you a fit?"

"It doesn't seem to be that bad right now. Actually, I'm fine."

"You're better than fine. You're positively glowing."

"I know. Pregnancy suits me."

"Yes, it does, but all good things must come to an end. I know I said you can have as many munchkins as you want, Teresa, but this is it. I'm putting my foot down. No more. Five is enough. Contrary to CBI gossip, you aren't a baby making machine and we don't have to repopulate Sacramento single-handedly. We certainly don't have to do it in three years. Besides, I don't want you going through this again. Neither of us is getting any younger."

Having just learned they had a second set of twins on the way, Jane had been giving the matter serious thought when he'd been so pleasantly interrupted. Lisbon's second pregnancy had been relatively stress free and uneventful compared to the first. Not being shot or beaten aside, morning sickness with a single had been infinitely more manageable than with doubles. Jane had been present at the birth of his son to guide and comfort his testy wife.

This third pregnancy in as many years was proving to be more like the first which had tipped them to the probability they were having doubles again. Unlike the first time, Lisbon's pregnancy was progressing satisfactorily in spite of the twenty-four hour morning sickness which they were both handling with surprising grace having endured it all before. Even taking that into account, enough of a good thing was enough.

"Okay. We'll have you fixed as soon as this is over."

"We will not." Lisbon laughed at the indignation on her husband's face.

"Hey, it's you or nothing, Buster."

"We'll just have to be more careful." It was Jane's turn to laugh. Lisbon had perfected her snort to high art in the years they'd been married. She'd had plenty of practice.

"Yeah, right, we're the poster children for family planning." Pressing his hands against her belly, Lisbon giggled at the ridiculousness of her statement. "We'll look into our options later."

"Whatever you say, Dear."

Lisbon smiled watching her three kids playing in the sandbox with their nanny. She'd married Jane in an intimate ceremony three months after being released from the hospital. Minelli had given her away. Grace and Elise had worn emerald green as promised. Rigsby was a groomsman and Cho was best man. Her brother's had watched in disbelief as she became Mrs. Patrick Jane. Lisbon was never sure if it was disbelief that she was marrying at all or disbelief their straight shooting big sister was marrying a man who operated so openly in shades of gray. Disbelief aside, as long as she was happy, they were happy for her. Everything had been perfect thanks to her sneaky soon to be husband who knew her tastes better than she did.

Four months later she'd been shocked to find herself already pregnant with their youngest little golden haired, blue-eyed mischief magnet. Oh, yeah, they'd definitely not been planning that one. There was just something about her devious husband and front doors that seemed to get them into trouble.

"Forget getting fixed. Just stay away from the damned front door." Lisbon giggled at the absurdity of her remark.

It was Jane's turn to snort. Lisbon was right. If he were a betting man, which he was and a very good one at that, he'd bet a considerable sum every one of their children was conceived against the damned front door as she'd so aptly put it. That's what his little woman got for being so delectable. They rarely made it upstairs unless the kids were home. Yup, he'd make a killing on that bet his wife would never let happen. It didn't hurt to have insider info that every one of their wanton front door forays had been followed by a few weeks of abstinence when he'd either been shut out of her life, the first time, or been sent out of town on a consult with another team, the second.

"Since that isn't happening, I suppose we should seriously look into the other."

"You're probably right." Jane was somewhat surprised Lisobn was being so agreeable about the matter.

Jane watched his wife watching her offspring. Taking after her mother, Katie was the levelheaded ringleader in the baby Jane circus. Patrick was their hyperactive genius jack of all trades, and Jeremy, little Jeremy, was proving to be their mischievous little pistol possessed with all of his daddy's charm and cunning ways. God help them all when the last two little angels arrived. They'd need divine intervention to survive sanity intact with another one of each. This time, both little ones had been anxious to be upfront and accounted for hence their early awareness of what they were having.

Truthfully, nothing had really changed in the three years of their marriage except they now wore matching wedding bands, openly went home together at the end of the day, and hectically juggled their jobs with their rapidly expanding family. He still called her Lisbon. She still called him Jane. Once in a while they were Teresa and Patrick, but most of the time they were simply Lisbon and Jane. Life was more comfortable that way.

Rigsby had married Van Pelt. Cho had married Elise. Neither couple had any kids though Grace and Wayne claimed they were trying. Personally, Jane thought the Rigsbys were having a little too much fun with the baby Janes to have one of their own at the moment. Cho and Elise were just happy with their books and their cats. Kids could come later or not at all.

Hightower had considered splitting them for half a second until a private confrontation with Jane ended that little fantasy. Whatever he had on Hightower must have been good. Mercifully, despite their little run-in, they remained close friends.

Lisbon's team still had the highest solve rate in the CBI thanks to her husband's quirky ways and Jane still worked with other units when his possessive boss deigned to part with him for a few days. The women at the CBI still put their lives in jeopardy by making discrete and indiscrete plays for Lisbon's man. Fortunately, Jane wasn't remotely interested in straying and Lisbon was more amused than threatened by their laughable efforts for the most part.

There had been that unsettling little incident with the good looking, buxom redhead from Johnson's team a few weeks back at the CBI Christmas party that had tilted their world for a few days. The woman definitely had more boobs than brains. Oh, yeah, that one had gotten a little out of hand. Vivien had refused to take no for an answer and Jane had found himself cornered with no escape. It wasn't like he could hit a woman. Especially not that woman since she literally towered over him without her four inch heels.

Having gone looking for her missing mate, Lisbon had stumbled upon a sticky little scene outside the men's room. She hadn't know whether to laugh or borrow a page from Rigsby's book and beat the snot out of the statuesque hussy for having her hand on an unresponsive part of Jane's anatomy belonging exclusively to his wife. Catching the desperation in his eyes, Lisbon decided to rescue her traumatized husband from the drunken woman's clutches instead.

She'd then calmly offered to clean the libidinous vixen's clock if she ever tried anything like that again with her man. Had Johnson not managed to smooth Lisbon's righteously ruffled feathers, Vivien would have power groped herself out of a job that night. Jane had wisely gone out of his way to avoid the woman ever since. Vivien still had a disturbingly predatory gleam in her eye where the golden haired consultant was concerned.

"You are way too sexy, My Dear. There's just something about a handcuff wielding good looking lady cop that drives a man insane." Jane toyed with the handcuffs at her waist before quirking a brow at his wife. Why was Lisbon wearing her cuffs on their day off? That could be a mighty interesting turn of events. "A man just can't keep his hands to himself with a woman like you around. It's impossible." He kissed his favorite freckle dotting the curve of her neck. Closing her eyes, Lisbon leaned back into his touch savoring the moment. Jane smiled at her quiet sigh of pleasure. He was amazed at how the smallest gesture still turned this woman into a quivering mass of goo. He was the luckiest man alive. "Thank God you can't get pregnant again." He chuffed against her neck.

"Shush, Jane." There wasn't much fire behind the words as Lisbon doubled over in laughter. "I think you've already taken care of that one. You and that damned front door."

"Come on, Woman. It's time for some quality mommy-daddy time while the getting's good." Catching their nanny's eyes, Jane indicated they were leaving.

The woman waved them away with a knowing grin. It wasn't like they didn't sneak away every chance they got. Those two were worse than a couple of hormone crazed teenagers. She should know. She had two. Pulling his wife to her feet, Jane wrapped his arm around Lisbon's waist as they headed in the direction of their comfortable home. Sylvia and her daughters would bring the kids home when playtime was over.

"Mommy-Daddy time? Is that what they're calling it now? Sounds a little perverted to me." Lisbon raised an eyebrow at her leering husband.

"We can be as perverse as you want to be."

"Jane."

"Lisbon."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of quite a few things. Would you like to hear?" He leaned over to whisper in her ear as they walked through the front door. Laughing, Lisbon swatted his arm playfully as they meandered up the stairs into their bedroom.

"I am so not doing that." Jane whispered in her ear again. "Or that."

"I bet you will." Lisbon didn't resist as he pulled her shirt over her head.

"You'd so lose, Buster." She tossed his shirt across the room.

"I don't think so." Her jeans followed his shirt.

"I do." His jeans followed suit. A few moments later Jane laughed at Lisbon's plaintive whine.

"You lose."

"Jane, do you always have to win?"

"So it seems. Stop your whining, Teresa. I'll make sure we both win in the end. I always do."

A man of his word, Jane proceeded to convince his wife he always kept his promises. The personal one's at least. Work, however, was a different matter. He might be somewhat tamed by his beloved handler; but, he would always be Jane.


End file.
